Une histoire pas piquée des hannetons
by El'zaha
Summary: Il était une fois dans le petit lycée pastafarien de Saint Florentin de la Boustifaille, un petit groupe d'amis, réunissant à eux seuls tous les clichés existants dans notre univers, qui suite à une pénible journée de travail, se dirent "Putain sa mère la pute ! Comment elle est trop partie en couille cette fanfic avec Mihawk en prof de latin !"
1. Chapter 1

Préface

El'zaha et Stella sont deux auteurs à succès, respectivement nées le 6 mars 1868 et le 34 mai 1978 dans les hauts quartiers de New York, où elles ont grandi avec leur entourage, et avaient même ouvert un magasin de légume qui brula dans un tragique incendie, qui inspirera par la suite nombreux de leurs écrits. Actuellement détentrices de 142.36 fruits du démon, elles ont su percer très tôt le monde de la littérature, dans des écrits aussi émouvants qu'humoristiques. Leur première histoire courte, écrite en coopération avec l'auteur au combien célèbre Mirabaile, a été récompensé au prix Goncourt de la fanfiction, avec à son compte actuellement 1 review ! (magnifique histoire je vous invite à aller la lire si le cœur vous en dit !)

Bref, fini les conneries ! (ou pas!) Aujourd'hui on vous poste une « petite » fan fic (tout est relatif et question de point de vue hein XD) sur un superbe personnage de One piece ! MIHAWK (ou Hawkie – Chan pour les intimes) Bonne lecture ? ( ça fait gratteur de demander des reviews dès le début ? Oui ? Bon tant pis... mais si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas ! *^-^')

* * *

Chapitre 1: La routine routinière d'un cours de Latin type routine.

Elle fixait le vide depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdir du fait de la fatigue des derniers jours et franchement le monologue de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'aidait pas duuu touuut . En effet celle-ci semblait se complaire à déblatérer toute sorte d'informations sans grand rapport les unes avec les autres, tout en posant de façon dramatique au milieu de la salle de classe ce qui intriguait tout de même grandement la jeune fille. « Non mais franchement c'est pas possible d'autant aimer s'entendre parler ». Elle n'était pas une mauvaise élève mais disons que Jade avait des passions dans la vie, certes pas beaucoup mais ça lui suffisait et que faire preuve d'assiduité en cours n'en faisait pas parti.

La vue du coin vide qu'elle fixait ne la satisfaisant plus, elle s'attarda donc sur la seconde partie de la pièce la plus attrayante: la fenêtre à coté d elle. « Bon ok, mauvais choix »… en plein mois de novembre seuls d'affreux nuages gris occupaient le ciel, et ça y est, elle était déprimée pour la journée …

Dans un ultime effort pour ne pas s'endormir, elle détourna les yeux et parcouru la pièce du regard, non mais sérieusement, ils avaient pas idée d'enfermer des élèves dans une salle comme ça ! Tous les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé seuls un tableau noir ainsi que quelques travaux d'élèves accrochés aux murs tranchaient avec ce qu'une de ses amies appelait l'ambiance de « la clinique », charmant surnom donné à leur salle de classe bien aimée. Ses yeux continuaient leur course jusqu' à s'arrêter sur un détail qui fit fleurir sur ses lèvres un léger sourire. Sacré Violl' ! Cette « sacré Violl' » comme elle l'appelait se trouvait être Violetta, une jeune fille au caractère assez troublant….. capable de faire preuve d'un certain génie, de passer à un sujet totalement absurde et de s'endormir sur place dans une même seconde, un charmant spécimen en somme ! A la vue de la fille aux cheveux de paille (1ère règle : je dis ce que je veux dans mes descriptions) et à la peau brunie par le soleil Jade se sentit comme ….réconfortée. En effet celle-ci se trouvait dans une position acceptable tandis que Violl' était totalement affalée sur son bureau dans un état de sommeil profond, son corps reposant comme dénué de toute forme de grâce, ce qui par la même occasion semblait gêner son voisin qui avait vu son espace vital diminuer considérablement.

Se sentant comme mieux à la suite de cette vue, elle s'apprêtait à regarder sa montre, un éclat d'espoir brillant à présent au fond de ses pupilles. Éclat bien vite terni voir enterré six pieds sous terre dans le même cercueil que Mamie depuis son terrible accident de monte escalier Stannah. SEULEMENT 5 MINUTES DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ! Rongée par un ennui extrême, elle se décida à rentrer en communication avec une amie, mais laquelle ? Violetta était déjà à sortir des options, la réveiller à cette distance relèverait du miracle, en fait arriver à la réveiller tout cours était un miracle….

Carla, fervente acolyte fan girl ? Naaannnn, elle avait besoin de suivre le cours, ce serait pas cool pour elle, enfin c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, la vrai raison de l'attention de Carla en classe était bien simple : M. Dracule, leur glorieux professeur. Si elle comprenait facilement qu'il était possible d'être à fond sur un jeune surfer au corps sculpté, elle comprenait nettement moins les goûts de son amie en terme d'homme.

Autre option : Stella, sa squat…. correspondante italienne qui vivait maintenant chez elle ? Mauvaise idée, elle se trouvait au premier rang, placée en évidence devant leur « cher professeur », de plus bien qu'elle soit divertissante elle pouvait commencer des conversations assez étranges sur des sujets variés tels que les cadavres..., la torture… Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée. Ce ne fut pas une grande perte que de renoncer à cette option, un seul coup d œil suffit à lui confirmer l'évidence même, l'italienne affectueusement surnommée « Creepy Spaghetti » était rentrée dans sa phase « zombie » qui consistait en l'arrêt de tout signaux vitaux extérieur…. un autre mystère de la nature que cette fille…

Taper la discute à Ségolène pouvait peut être une bonne idée….et pourquoi pas ? Ségolène, son chère FRÈRE jumeau ….alala. Et oui dans la vie, on ne choisit pas son prénom, si certains l'acceptent, lui Ségolène le subit tel un tgv le percutant de plein fouet tous les matins de sa vie. Le frère et sa sœur se sont souvent demandés ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de leur mère et s'il y faisait bon vivre, bien que curieux, ils ont arrêté leurs interrogations souhaitant, de toute évidence, conserver un semblant de santé mentale. Renforcée dans l'idée de pouvoir entretenir une conversation avec son frère situé juste derrière elle, elle éleva légèrement la voix dans le but de la rendre audible pour Sego :

\- Dis mon cher Sego ? Est-ce que…..

\- Mademoiselle Aquila mon cours ne vous intéresse-t- il pas ?

Ce cher professeur de latin venait de hausser le ton et avait dirigé son regard perçant constamment accompagné de ses sourcils froncés sur la pauvre enfant. Intimidée, celle-ci se demanda finalement s'il était possible qu'il soit né les sourcils froncés tellement ça paraissait naturel chez lui. Mais enfin bon… elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de réflexion, elle devait trouver une excuse et vite.

-Excusez-moi monsieur je réfléchissais…. A voix haute…

Elle allait le regretter et elle le savait ce n'était pas chose ardu que de le comprendre car dans les yeux de son enseignant resplendissait un éclair de vengeance. Elle allait se faire rétamer.

\- Oh. Je vois et bien dans ce cas vous devrez essayer de réfléchir en silence ou bien devrais- je réfléchir à voix haute en présence de vos parents dans le bureau du directeur. Vous me décevez, moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que Mlle Fanelli qui soit capable de parler toute seule.

\- éééhhhhhhh ! le cri, enfin le murmure (pas folle) de protestation s'était échappé de la bouche de la concerné qui venait de se réveiller de sa phase « zombie » .

Mihawk tourna son regard doré vers elle pour la fixer à son tour. Décidément ce n'était pas leur journée…

-Quelque chose à rajouter ?

Ces mots étaient prononcés avec un ton sarcastique dont même le plus grand des connards aurait hésité à faire usage. C'est dire !

« Non monsieur, je réfléchissais à voix haute », c'est ce qu'elle rêvait de lui cracher à la face cependant elle se contenta d'un « Non monsieur, excusez-moi.» qui paru lui convenir car il repartit à son explication.

Bon au moins il s'était écoulé une dizaine de minutes.

Croyez-le ou non mais son professeur préféré finit son explication et se dirigea vers son bureau où il ramassa les copies qui y étaient empilées. Tous les élèves à présent réveillés observaient intensément le paquet de feuille comme s'il s'agissait du saint Graal, tous sauf une qui avait pertinemment compris que les autres se faisaient bercer par de douces chimères. Bien qu'elle appréciait le moment où on lui rendait son évaluation, elle savait que le dit moment allait lui être gâché par des remarques désobligeantes. Et elle avait vu juste 2 minutes plus tard les commentaires pleuvaient.

\- M. Plourde, je dois avouer que votre copie a été pour moi une sorte de dilemme… J'ai eu du mal à la noter car bien que vous l'ayez rendu blanche, vous l'avez rendu à l'heure cette fois. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu de mal en calculant les points…

Il tendit nonchalamment la copie en question à l'élève, dans sa redistribution il partait toujours de la pire note pour arriver à la moins mauvaise comme il l'appelait. Autant dire que ça avait le don d'emmerder les élèves. Il fit passer les suivantes tout en continuant ses sarcasmes, à croire qu'il était en forme aujourd'hui.

\- M. Godin et son cousin, êtes-vous sûr que c'est en passant votre cahier au plumeau que personne ne se rendra compte que vous ne l'avez pas ouvert depuis le début de l'année? Enfin bon, je doute que l'on puisse en exiger mieux de votre part... Mlles Racicot et Bergeron, si vous daigniez vous concentrer sur autre chose que votre coiffure en classe, cela pourrait certainement vous permettre d'atteindre la note de 10 qui je le pense est à la limite de votre potentiel... M Jambert, je pense sincèrement que si la bêtise était une discipline, vous en seriez le champion incontesté. Mlle Lopez…

Il se tut un instant la regardant, mauvaise idée, elle le fixait encore avec son air étrange de merlan frit, vite, il devait détourner les yeux. Non mais franchement cette gamine était encore plus flippante que la narcoleptique.

\- Mlle Maillarde (en parlant du loup) …

Il s'arrêta pendant un court laps de temps, se rendant compte de l'état de contorsion dans lequel se trouvait l'élève, il soupira et lui infligea une tape à l'arrière de sa tête quand il passa à proximité de la dormeuse. Celle-ci, sans bien comprendre pourquoi elle se retrouvait le nez collé à la table, se redonna contenance du mieux qu'elle pu (autant dire que le résultat n'était pas folichon) et se mit à bredouiller quelques excuses, puis attrapa sa copie.

\- Bien sur ce ? reprenons…. M. Aquila, je n'ai d'autres mots qui me viennent à la bouche que médiocre. Mlle Aquila, je peux comprendre que vous ne rencontriez pas de difficulté dans les matières que l'on vous enseigne mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous permettre d'interrompre mon superbe cours. (bon ok, il n'avait pas prononcé le mot « superbe » mais dans la tête de Jade c'était tout comme). Votre travail est encore trop superficiel.

Jade saisie sa note tout en y jetant un regard hâtif, quoi ?! Comment ça superficiel ! Il lui avait mis un 18 et ne reconnaissait même pas la qualité de son travail ! Elle pensa tout d'abord lui envoyer à la gueule toute les insultes qui lui passaient en tête puis à lui sauter à la gorge mais finit par croiser les bras en grommelant dans sa barbe imaginaire toute sorte de plan de vengeance, de toute évidence la prison n'était pas faite pour elle, trop humide et trop sombre à son goût. Elle ne connaissait personnellement qu'une seule personne étant passée par la case prison et s'était Grand tonton Marcel et ça ne lui avait pas des masses réussi à Grand tonton d'après ce qu'avait dit son psychologue.

Mihawk continua ainsi son manège jusqu'à qu'il ne lui reste qu'une copie en main, il se dirigea lentement jusqu'à l'élève concernée puis s'arrêta d'un pas ferme. Il lui tendit simplement la copie et se retrouva en face d'un visage tout aussi blasé et sans vie que le sien (il paraîtrait que l'état de « zombie » s'il durait trop longtemps avait des répercussions permanentes). Stella agrippa la feuille et commença à la tirer vers elle, mais bizarrement, la note, comme mue par une volonté propre resta dans les mains du professeur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ce prof, il pouvait pas juste ouvrir sa main comme tout le monde quand il voulait donner un truc ! Elle remarqua que celui-ci la fixait d'un air mauvais. Bon ok il voulait jouer au plus con il avait cherché, personne ne pouvait battre Stella à ce jeu là. Elle se mit alors à dégainer sa botte secrète et le regarda avec un air que l'on pouvait décrire comme le croisement entre l'expression d'un fou sadique venant d'égorger une vingtaine de personnes pour le petit déjeuné et le faciès de grand tonton Marcel à sa sortie de prison. Gagné ! Mihawk bien que professionnel dans l'art et la maitrise du flegme n'en restant pas moins vulnérable à la connerie de la jeune fille, une expression de surprise passa un léger instant sur son visage. Lorsqu'il revint à lui la sale goss….l'élève arborait un magnifique sourire victorieux.

\- Puis-je la voir s'il vous plait ? demanda t elle innocemment pour faire enrager le latiniste en chef.

Mihawk ne répondit rien, certainement trop concentré à essayer de la tuer avec son regard. Devant l'inefficacité de celui-ci, il lâcha la copie et parti à son bureau. Cette gosse le faisant enrager, non pas par son comportement, elle n'était pas forcement la pire, qui à son sens restait cette Carla. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt agréable en classe du fait qu'elle ne faisait absolument rien mais c'était comme ça, il n'aimait pas donner un 20 à un élève.

Il n'aurait su expliqué pourquoi, il se sentait atteint au plus profond de lui. De quoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais après tous, personne n'était parfait pas même lui, alors aucun de ses élèves ne le serait et ne pourrait espérer la note maximale à l'une de ses évaluations. Et puis pourquoi faire cette joie à l'un d'entre eux ?

Il se rendit alors compte que plonger dans sa réflexion, il n'avait pas recommencé à réciter son cours et les élèves le regardaient d'un air interloqué. Il posa alors son regard sur les jeunes filles placées devant lui, il soupira. Violetta luttait visiblement contre le sommeil et Carla et Jade se chuchotaient quelques mots en lui jetant des petits regards furtifs, mais pas pour autant discret, en gloussant silencieusement. (#oxymore) Il reprit alors son monologue sur les habitations romaines, d'un air las et monotone, ne se souciant même pas de Violetta qui venait de retourner dans son état de somnolence.

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard coupant le professeur Dracule dans son explication, les élèves comme réveillés et sauvés par le gong se pressèrent de ranger leurs affaires, bien que Mihawk n'est encore rien eu le temps de dire.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous revoilà !

Merci à toutes les reviews ! C'est vraiment cool que vous ayez aimé ! (Si vous avez aimé bien sûr ^^' !)

On vous présente le chapitre 2, sur ce, Bonne lecture ! (et désolés pour les petites fautes qui se cachent sûrement dans le texte malgré la relecture de Stella !)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le prisonnier de Guantanamo (ou le plan Jojo)

Midi venait à peine de sonner que déjà une foule d'élèves sortait rapidement du bâtiment scolaire pour se diriger vers la cantine. Pas que la nourriture était bonne, non, loin de là, mais il faut dire que les lycéens étaient pressés de sortir au plus vite de l'enfer qu'était les cours. Jade parcouru vivement la foule des yeux, cherchant ses « amis », avec sa colocataire italienne Stella. Elle aperçut loin devant elle Ségolène, son frère qui discutait avec Violetta en tête à tête sur un banc. Les jeunes filles se regardèrent avec un petit sourire narquois, en se toisant d'un regard plus que significatif. Mais une question se posait : devaient-elles les déranger ?

D'un commun accord, Jade et Stella décidèrent d'aller prendre un plateau à la cantine pour y retrouver Carla.

La stalkeu... jeune fille était en train de discuter, assise à une table en compagnie de Nihal, une de ses amies n'étant pas dans leur classe. Stella prit place à côté de cette dernière en la saluant d'un bref mouvement de tête, en effet les deux filles ne s'entendaient pas bien, pas parce qu'elles s'étaient disputées, non, mais à cause d'une rivalité millénaire bien connue de tous. Nihal était ESPAGNOLE (TANTAN!) Eh oui, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître les espagnoles n'aiment pas les italiennes et inversement.

Souvenez vous, quand au collège, vous deviez choisir entre ces deux langues, la guerre était déclarée, pour savoir, qui aurait fait le meilleur choix... (Italien évidemment! Mais ce n'est que mon humble avis... et le meilleur d'ailleurs... Humhum...).

Le déjeuné fini, Carla et Jade discutaient de leurs cours de latin de ce matin, mais comme d'habitude elles n'étaient pas d'accord. Carla, elle, trouvait que M. Dracule était un excellent professeur et assurait en plus qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil. Jade, exaspérée par ces conneries répondait qu'il n'était qu'un sadique et un prétentieux. Que ne donnerait elle pas pour l'emmerder sans craindre de répercutions en retour... Stella se joignit à la conversation en imaginant tous les moyens qu'elles auraient pour lui pourrir la vie. Les lycéennes furent coupées dans leurs divagations quand Violetta appela Stella, lui demandant où elles se trouvaient toutes. Cette dernière répondit qu'elles allaient la rejoindre dans le parc du lycée.

Jade se leva pour aller vider son plateau mais ne vit pas la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle, absorbée par sa discussion avec ses amis. Elle sentit quelque chose sous son pied et entendit un bougonnement mécontent derrière elle. Elle avala lentement sa salive avant de se retourner vers la personne à qui elle venait d'écrabouiller le pied, elle avait reconnu sa voix. Qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu ? Après tout il venait ici tout les jours pour prendre son déjeuner et en plus, elles se complaisaient souvent à le fixer de longues minutes, pendant qu'il se sustentait, avec Stella et Violetta au plus grand plaisir de Carla qui se joignait à la petite troupe, car quoi de plus dérangeant de voir 4 paires d'yeux vous fixer intensément pendant que vous vous restaurez après avoir enseigné le latin toute la matinée à des gamins qui n'en avaient, en plus, rien à faire. C'était Stella qui avait imaginé ce stratagème divertissant : oui, c'était toujours elle qui avait les idées les plus bizarres.

Sans plus de réflexion, Jade se retourna en essayant de reproduire un visage des plus désolé, comme sa mère lui avait appris lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué avec une passion non dissimulée ce qu'elle faisait à son atelier théâtre tous les samedis soirs. Mihawk avait le regard dur et encore les sourcils froncé, décidemment... Oh oui, aujourd'hui n'était décidément pas son jour !

\- Mlle Aquila ! Comme on se retrouve ! Je voulais vous conseillez un psychiatre pour votre difficulté à garder vos réflexions pour vous mais je devrais surement vous conseillez une auxiliaire de vie à la place d'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup en parler en même temps que de votre attitude en classe dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Oh nan...

\- Un commentaire ?

\- Ça va pas être possible monsieur, ma mère est débordée et mes parents sont divorcés et …

\- Très bien, je convoquerais donc votre père.

\- …

Sur ce, Mihawk regarda une dernière fois ses chaussures avant de détourner les talons.

Jade soupira et se tourna vers ses amies. Elles la regardaient d'un air désolé tandis que Stella avait du mal à contenir son rire. Jade lui lança un regard noir ce qui n'eut pour effet que de la faire repartir de plus belle, et oui l'empathie de la jeune italienne n'avait d'égal que la joie de vivre dont elle faisait preuve en cours ( la légende raconte qu'elles ont tout deux exister un jour mais la encore ce n'est qu'une légende…). Elles se tournèrent alors vers Ségolène et Violetta qui venaient à l'instant d'entrer dans la cafétéria. Stella s'empressa donc de raconter à Violl' ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt tout en prenant une voix rappelant vaguement celle qu'aurait pu avoir un bœuf sous stéroïdes dans le but d'offrir une des plus fidèles imitations de ce cher Dracule. Après avoir bien discuté le petit groupe alla poser leurs plateaux, puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment scolaire pour se rendre à leurs cours de l'après midi après que la sonnerie les ai rappelé au bon souvenir de la clinique. Le reste de la journée défila rapidement car les étudiants finissaient tôt ce jour là et un de leur professeur était absent, ce fut donc à 16h que la cloche bien connu de tous retentit tel la plus belle des mélodies et que tout élèves rentrèrent chez eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous ? nan ! à l'image des irréductibles gaulois, Jade, Ségolène, ainsi que Stella leur correspondante italienne ne souriaient mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! En effet ce soir là, la mère des jumeaux (la fameuse !) avait invité son nouveau petit ami, pour ne pas dire bouche trou sentimental, à venir manger chez eux. Les adolescents n'étaient pas dupes, cette relation n'allait pas durer très longtemps, comme la précédente et la précédente de la précédente et la précédente de la précédente de la précédente de la précédente…enfin bref vous avez compris l'idée…. . En effet, Magalie, leur chère mère collectionnait les petits amis qu'elle ne gardait pas plus de quelques mois. Le record revenait à Michel avec 2 mois 3/4 passé en couple avec cette charmante fleur qu'était Magalie cependant un homme avait battu tout ces simples ménestrels, son nom : Jean Pierre, roi des p… (Je m'égare…) père des jumeaux et ancien mari de Magalie avec un total de 645 jours et 8h écoulés en sa compagnie, un VRAI SURVIVANT ! Mais reprenons notre histoire… Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de ses enfants pour rompre fréquemment avec ses copains bien que les chenapans aimaient inventer divers stratagèmes pour en faire fuir la moitié (ce qui correspondait à une bonne centaine d'entre eux). Stella s'était même amusée à noter les différentes astuces sur un petit carnet. Ils avaient aussi complété leurs notes à l'aide de divers sites internet. Un d'entre eux avait notamment attiré leur attention et ils s'en étaient grandement inspirés pour leurs plans machiavéliques.  
Ils rentraient chez eux d'un pas las bien que rapide car ils ne voulaient s'attirer les foudres de leur mère qui aurait pu sur un coup de tête les jeter dehors ou pire ! Les priver de connexion internet pour avoir ruiné son rendez-vous galant… quel monstre ! Arrivés à destination ils se déchaussèrent et virent leur mère passer près d'eux telle une tornade en tablier s'activant dans tous les sens pour que tout soit parfait.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés et leur cria de se presser d'aller mettre la tenue qu'elle leur avait sortie. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent affublés de robes (mot qui donnait irrémédiablement la nausée à une certaine italienne) pour les deux filles et d'une magnnnifique chemise a pois achetée la veille par les soins de leur petite maman pour Ségolène, franchement quelle classe ! (le résultat était bien pire que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer…..comment ça j'ai juste la flemme de faire une description !? n'importe quoi….) Francis arriverait dans dix minutes. Francis, car c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait, était pour ainsi dire le nouveau (et provisoire) « beau » papa de cette charmante petite famille.

Effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, notre petit Francis qui n'avait d'ailleurs qu'une quarantaine d'année tout comme Magalie arriva devant la porte de la maison et sonna. Magalie vint l'accueillir le sourire aux lèvres, en l'embrassant à pleine bouche offrant ainsi au passage un sérieux traumatisme (de plus) à régler à ses enfants. Ségolène qui était derrière avec les deux autres filles mima avec une rare élégance dont lui seul avait le secret l'extériorisation de son repas de midi ce qui fit pouffer les filles un long moment.  
Magalie invita (obligea serait plus correct) ses enfants à se présenter et Jade pris alors la parole :  
\- Bonjour je suis la fille de Magalie et voici ma... euh... mon frère Ségolène et notre correspondante Stella.  
\- Bonjour, moi c'est Francis. Heureux de connaître enfin les enfants de Magalie, depuis le temps qu'elle me parle de vous ! S'exclama Francis un sourire franc éclairant son visage.  
\- Enchanté Fabrice.. euh ...Francis, Francis ?! Répondit Stella comme pour lancer une perche à Ségolène.  
\- Excusez-la, elle à du mal à se faire aux prénoms français, imaginez bien qu'en plus il est difficile de retenir le nom de tous les prétendants de notre mère. Déclara t il d'une traite en saisissant la perche à plein bras.  
Magalie, pas dupe, jeta un regard noir à la locataire. Stella s'excusa simplement par un petit sourire qui ne se voulait enfaite pas du tout désoler mais plutôt moqueur mais qu'importait, les convives se mirent à table...

Bizarrement, quand il ne leur était pas directement destiné, le repas cuisiné par leur mère était bien meilleur. Ils profitaient tous du repas en partageant divers conversation sans grande importance pour les gamins lorsque leur mère se leva pour aller chercher la suite. Le moment que les trois compères attendaient pour lancer leur plan à exécution était enfin venu.

\- Alors les enfants, est ce que tout se passe bien ? demanda Francis.

Sans le savoir, le pauvre venait de se condamner. La phase 1 intitulée « Jojo » pouvait commencer. Jade esquissa un léger sourire qu'elle fit très vite disparaitre de peur que Francis ne l'aperçoive, un regard en sa direction lui permis de se rendre compte que celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il gardait constamment cet air niais sur son visage. Lui rappelant un instant Biscotte son hamster...puisse t il reposer en paix. Ce souvenir éveilla en elle un sentiment qu'elle avait du mal à identifier, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait coupable ? Elle regarda un instant Francis. Tout à coup prise de remords. Peut être méritait-il vraiment l'amour de leur mère ? Était, l'une des centaines des questions qu'elle se posait.

\- Pas de petit copain en vue ? lui fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil, aussi subtil qu'aurait pu l'être un beauf en marcel et sac banane au milieu d'une réception mondaine ce qui eu pour effet de la sortir de ses réflexions.

Jade leva les yeux, le dévisageant. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Parfaite comédienne qu'elle était, elle prit un air gênée et détourna le regard vite imitée par ses deux complices. Francis en fut surpris et s'en inquiéta de suite.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

« Cet homme était décidemment beaucoup trop naïf » c'était ce que se disait Jade tout en continuant sur sa lancé.

\- Non ce n'est pas vous… c'est juste que…

\- Non Jade ! Maman nous a interdit d'en parler! La coupa Ségolène.

Et voila l'appât était en place, ne manquait que le poisson qui réagit dans la seconde qui suivie, visiblement alléché.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi est ce que vous parlez ?

\- On ne devrait pas vous le dire, si notre mère le savait elle ne nous pardonnerait jamais. Mais vous avez l'air d'être une personne de confiance alors je pense que l'on peut faire une exception (toujours flatter le poisson avant de le vider).

Francis les regarda d'un air interloqué et c'est alors que Jade lui révéla l'un des secrets le mieux gardé de la famille (autant dire que tout le monde était au courant) :

\- Elle ne voulait pas vous faire peur mais il faut qu'on vous parle de Joseph….

\- Joseph … ? interrogea Francis les yeux écarquillés

\- Joseph est l'ancien petit ami de notre mère. Disons qu'il n'a pas très bien pris leur séparation. Non pas qu'il lui en veuille…il n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle ne veut plus de lui. Il préfère s'en prendre à ses nouveaux petits copains.

Francis eu un petit hoquet de surprise puis se mit à pouffer de rire :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis sur que ce Joseph n'est pas une si grande menace !

Les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent partageant ainsi leur inquiétude concernant leur plan.

Francis poursuivit :

\- Vous savez, sans vouloir me vanter je me débrouille assez bien en arts martiaux. J'ai même remporté différents championnats de Capoeira dans ma jeunesse, sans parler de mes compétences en Pi Gua Quan, mon sport de prédilection. Mon niveau est égal voir supérieur à celui du Tenchi lui-même!

Les enfants restèrent silencieux face à cette déclaration, le Pi Gua Quan rappelait à Jade un personnage de manga qu'elle regardait, elle se surprit à esquisser un sourire nostalgique avant de se reprendre. Ségolène, quant à lui, avait toujours pensé que la Capoeira étant une danse traditionnelle du Turc Ménistan. Bref... Stella avait hoché machinalement la tête, le regard dans vide dénué d'une quelconque humanité.

Francis content de lui, croyant avoir impressionné la petite troupe s'en glorifia :

\- Alors les jeunes, pas mal votre beau papa Francis hein ?

Stella se sentit obligé de mettre fin à sa prétention et à sa petite personne bien qu'elle n'eut rien écouté de son discours.

\- Vous savez, beau papa Jojo lui aussi était un sportif de haut niveau : il fut affublé de la ceinture noire en car jacking et extorsion de biens. Chirurgien à ses heures perdues, Jojo dit « le boucher », fin gourmet spécialisé dans le hachis humain ou julienne de boyaux et de trippes, également fervent défenseur de l'esclavagisme, 4ème Dan en torture et grand fan de la série de livres Vampire Diary fut récompensé par acquisition d'une suite royale pour ses compétences dans les plus hautes sphères de Guantanamo.

Francis en resta bouche bée et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, Magalie arrivait avec le dessert : une voluptueuse Charlotte aux fraises.

Le silence était désormais de mise, non pas que les talents de Magalie en matière de cuisine étaient exceptionnels mais bien la trace que Jojo avait laissé dans l'esprit de Francis à tout jamais.

Magalie chercha à rouvrir la discussion au près de son compagnon mais celui-ci resta interdit. Magalie savait que quelque chose clochait, elle se mit alors à chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire quelle pouvait être la cause de ce mutisme.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ces mots étaient prononcés sèchement comme pour couper court au début de conversation. Magalie s'énerva.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Francis, maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait alors laisse tomber ! il avait haussé le ton

\- Tu aurais du le dire si tu ne souhaitais pas venir, tu aurais pu aller chez Julie, je suis sur qu'elle aurait apprécié ta compagnie !

\- Laisse Julie en dehors de ça, ça n'a rien à voir !

Francis savait que jamais Magalie ne lui pardonnerai cette dispute devant ses enfants et la squatteuse, dans tout les cas leur couple allait exploser, se désintégrer, en bref il avait déjà perdu Magalie quoiqu'il puisse dire. Il devait trouver une excuse pour mettre fin à cette relation et vite, il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait peur, certes d'un prisonnier qui devait surement pesé plus lourd qu'un semi-remorque (il n'était pas loin de la vérité) mais il se refusait à l'admettre. Il était paniqué. Il pouvait lui dire qu'il la trompait après tout ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais il préférait passer pour le héro de l'histoire. Plongé dans ses songes Magalie l'obligea à en sortir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est !?

\- Je…Je suis gay VOILA ! il avait parler sans réfléchir sous la pression

ET VLAN ! La nouvelle fit à Magalie l'effet d'une gifle qu'un footballer américain de première division lui aurait infligée à l'aide d'un saumon atlantique de 30 kg péché le matin même (oui j'aime être précise), ce qui n'était pas du tout agréable vous vous en doutez. Elle n'eu pas le temps de s'en remettre que Francis l'acheva d'un coup de pelle.

\- Tu me faisais pitié toute seule dans ton coin, alors j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi !

Tant pis pour le héro…Bon, Stella avait peut être forcé un peu trop le trait mais elle ne regrettait pas le résultat pour autant. Magalie se leva de table faisant glisser sa chaise en arrière dans un grincement languissant. Et c'est ainsi que sans un mot et pour seul témoin les trois sales gosses elle prit Francis par le col et le mit à la porte avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Francis frissonna un instant, il était maintenant près de 11h du soir et bien qu'il faisait bon vivre à l'intérieur, on se caillait ferme devant la porte fermé de la maison des Aquila

Il réfléchit un moment et se rendit compte de la raison de son grelottement, il avait oublié sa veste à l'intérieur avec son portefeuille, ses clés de voitures et son album de Julien Doré.

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, en vain. Au bout de 10 minutes, il vit Jade ouvrir une fenêtre et lui jeter sa veste à la figure, la jeune fille esquissait un sourire et après l'avoir dévisagé, referma la fenêtre

Francis décida de quitter le palier, il prit ses clés dans sa poche et démara sa voiture, faisant au plus vite pour quitter cette maison maudite. Il roula bien 10 minutes avant d'être arrêté par une voiture de police qui effectuait des patrouilles. Effectivement dans son empressement il avait dépassé les limitations de vitesse (oh le vilain !). L'agent qui s'était rapproché lui fit signe de baisser la vitre et lui demanda ses papiers ainsi que ceux du véhicule.

Francis eut beau fouiller dans sa poche, il ne trouva pas son porte feuille. La gamine avait du le lui prendre, lui et son album, avant de lui rendre sa veste, en cet instant, les seuls mots qu'il put répliquer à l'agent furent : "sales gosses!"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Review ? ça fait toujours plaisir quoi !

Et n'hésitez pas à nous demander des explications si vous n'avez pas tout compris à l'histoire (c'est dur de suivre des délires perchés des fois XD)

A samedi prochain ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou la compagnie ! On se retrouve pour le troisième chapitre de "Une histoire pas piquée des hannetons", merci à tout les gens qui nous lisent, aux reviewers, aux pas reviewers et aux autres (s'il en reste). Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça encourage tellement mine de rien ! Et puis c'est la seule trace de votre passage sur notre histoire, donc merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui prennent la peine de le faire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'imprévu pas prévu qu'on avait pas pu prévoir du fait de son imprévisibilité

Assister aux cours de latin de M. Dracule n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir, on ne vous le cache pas ! Cependant ils avaient trouvé pire que lui. Oui oui c'est possible. Car les élèves avaient beau critiquer sa mauvaise foi légendaire il avait le mérite de leur apprendre des choses. Il fallait l'avouer, il était plutôt doué pour ça contrairement à la charmante damoiselle d'un âge plus que respectable qui leur faisait aujourd'hui cours. Officiellement Mihawk était en arrêt maladie, moins officiellement il était coincé à plus de 2000 mètres d'altitude sous plusieurs tonnes de neige. (je vous entends déjà crier, oui j'ai une très bonne ouie : « MAIS C'EST AFFREUX, DEMANDEZ A THERESE DE LUI TRICOTER UNE PETITE LAINE ! » et à ça je vous répond « écoute, toi qui t'appelle certainement Chloé, Léa, Miriam, Antoine ou encore Clitorine, je te rappelle que Mihawk habite sur une île où il fait constamment nuit et que la nuit il fait pas super chaud pour un climat permettant la pousse de sapin, alors on va dire qu'il est habitué !»)

Bref, c'était donc avec une joie non dissimulée que les élèves accueillaient ce lundi même leur professeur de latin remplaçante (NB : cette phrase a un temps particulier (= au passé) qu'il est important de prendre en compte pour la suite de l'histoire, oui, on part clairement sur une lecture analytique), j'ai nommé la gracieuse que dis-je, la voluptueuse Mme Léhendra, tout juste dans la fleur fannée de l'âge, et de petite taille qui plus est !

(C'est connu, plus c'est petit, plus c'est hargneux) En effet, elle était, si l'on puit dire, l'exception qui confirme la règle au proverbe ô combien connu : « tout ce qui est petit est mignon ».

Si l'on devait la décrire je dirais SIMPLEMENT : « assez vieille, assez grosse, assez blonde, assez moche, assez sourde, assez petite, assez hystérique et avec de magnifiques petites lunettes à la Dumbledor … » (toujours faire dans la demi mesure) Bref, un portrait des plus élogieux.

Il est donc important de reconstituer la scène de ce lundi matin dans la salle de classe :

Jade discutait depuis maintenant 2 minutes avec Carla dans les couloirs. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient portées volontaires pour aller voir auprès de la vie scolaire si M. Dracule, visiblement absent, allait être remplacé. Quelle ne fut pas leur déception quand effectivement, elles apprirent la terrible nouvelle : les cours étaient maintenus. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur (vous y croyez hein ?) que tout ce petit monde retourna en salle d'opération. Ce fut après une brève présentation que le calvaire commença….

La clinique était à moitié vide, désertée de tous patients, ceux-ci ayant fuient à la première occasion se sentant comme guéris subitement à la vue de leur nouveau chirurgien (à moins qu'ils ne se soient chacun à leur tour, faits charcuter n'ayant pas su prévenir le danger imminent, c'est comme ça voyez vous). Peu à peu, la classe s'était mise à ressembler à un bataillon décimé par un monstre à la puissance sous estimée. Au début, seuls quelques cas isolés étaient victimes de la folie de Léhendra. L'élément déclencheur fut Jambert qui avait osé faire racler sa chaise contre le sol poussiéreux. La légende raconte qu'il provoqua par la même occasion un ultra-son retranscrit avec ampleur dans la salle alors silencieuse. Ce son se serait engouffré immédiatement dans le sonotone de la remplaçante créant un disfonctionnement accompagné d'une douleur lancinante. Mme Légendra venait d'acquérir une ouïe surhumaine, sans s'en rendre compte, Jambert avait celé le destin d'une dizaine de latinistes. Le premier à en faire les frais fut Ségolène dit le poissard (ou boubou pour les intimes) qui fit tomber son stylo, le malheureux bout de plastique, usé par les mastications répétées de son tortionnaire, venait soudainement de se soustraire aux doigts de son maître et avait entrainé avec lui dans un élan de liberté chacune de ses affaires à sa suite pour embrasser le plancher dans un grand bruit de fracas rappelant à sa sœur les subtiles mélodies du «festival country» de Craponne sur Arzon.

Le pauvre élève sentit sur lui le poids du regard inquisiteur de son professeur, son instinct de survie lui dictait que finalement ce vieux chewing gum abandonné par terre n'était pas si inintéressant que ça, vous l'aurez compris ce gosse était très courageux.

Rien, pas un bruit, personne ne bougeait, et le silence compatissant de ses camarades ne rendait la scène que plus pesante.

\- Ségolène Aquila….

(it was at this moment Jackson knew he fucked up)

\- …. Cela vous amuse de déranger vos petits camarades ?

\- No… non Madame.

Ségolène ne pu retenir un hoquet de stupeur, Mme Léhendra s'était approchée plus que nécessaire, son visage était si proche du sien…..trop proche, il ne l'avait même pas entendu se déplacer. Que ne fut pas la surprise de la classe lorsque celle-ci se mit à trainer Ségo par l'oreille sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. La moitié des élèves virent leur mâchoire tomber au sol, comment une si petite dame de son âge avait la force de tirer l'élève alors que celui-ci feignant d'être mort, s'était laissé tomber de tout son poids au sol?

Un moment de flottement s'installa pendant quelques secondes, puis finalement il se rompit dans un claquement de porte. Elle venait de poser son semi cadavre dans le couloir.

C'est ainsi qu'après quelques minutes ne restaient à leur place que sept malheureux élèves. Le cours continuait, personne ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle leur enseignait et autant de ces élèves n'osaient le lui dire.

En effet, tout portait à croire que Mme Légendra avait un sérieux problème avec les dates de mort avant Jésus-Christ si l'on en croyait le résonnement faux, calculé au tableau. C'est ainsi que notre cher Tite-Live (Cf : google) qui était né en l'an -59 et mort en 17 avait, selon ses dires 42 ans.

…

Bref. Un silence accueilli cette déclaration, qui laissa la classe pantoise. Soudain un soupire de murmure de protetastion (si si c'est français ce que je dis :3) vint briser le silence jusqu'à lors installé dans la clinique.

Mme Léhendra, à l'instar des élèves se mit à rechercher le coupable, le rebelle, l'imprudent : appellez le comme vous voulez, nous on a une petite préférence pour le cadavre N°2.

Elle se mit alors à hurler de sa voix criarde quelque chose comme :

\- QUI A DIT CA ! QUE LE COUPABLE SE DENONCE OU TOUT LE MONDE SERA PUNI !

La malheureuse leva une main tremblante sans pour autant regarder le professeur dans les yeux, trouvant le parquet beaucoup plus intéressant.

\- C'est moi madame... murmura Charlène

\- VOUS, Mlle Racicot ?!

La pauvre gosse au visage d'habitude si joli se décomposa sous les yeux de ses camarades de classe.

Elle se perdit dans ses mots en essayant de répondre quelque chose à Léhendra.

\- Euh... je... euhh... de... pardon ?

\- Excusez moi, jeune impertinente, je n'arrive pas à saisir la porté de vos paroles, se moqua Léhendra.

\- Madame, je crois que Charlène a raison pour le calcul, il ne faut pas soustraire les deux nombres mais les additionner car il est né 59 ans avant la naissance de JC (pour les intimes) et a vécu encore 17 ans après sa naissance.

Le garçon qui venait d'intervenir n'était autre que Lorenso, le délégué de la classe, qui s'était permi de donner son avis pour défendre la pauvre Charlène. Quelle erreur ce fut, oh oui une grossière erreur de sa part !

Léhendra le dévisagea de haut en bas un instant puis s'arrêta et se mit à le fixer de ses petits yeux espiègles. Ces impertinents, comme elle aimait les appeler (les gosses hein pas ses yeux) regardaient avec admiration leur camarade aux cheveux longs, ses bouclettes dorées retombant sur ses épaules n'avaient que d'égal la toison d'or de Jason [on oublie un peu le sens de la phrase, j'ai placé Jason quand même ! Jason/latin... T'as compris ? ;) ouais j'te tutoie j'suis une thug (comment ça sa se dit plus!) bref revenons a nos moutons (cheveux frisés / moutons, t'as compris XDD)].

\- M. Inarte être délégué de cette classe ne vous permet pas de donner des leçons à vos ainés, il est évident que cette affaire ne peut se régler que dans le bureau du directeur à présent, vous en conviendrez ?

Lorenso déglutit difficilement, son statut ne le mettait pas à l'abri de sanctions, bien au contraire, il était certain que si M. Sengoku se rangeait du côté de Mme Léhendra il servirait d'exemple. Il fallait qu'il soit irréprochable dans son argumentation, et puis ce n'était quand même pas de leur faute si elle ne savait pas faire un calcul merde ! Il sortit de ses réflexions découvrant la classe vide, la cloche avait retentit lors de son monologue intérieur.

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

Il ne pouvait plus se voir la neigee peinture, c'était fini ! (au feu tout les jolis tableaux représentant des montagnes enneigées dans son manoir) 48 heures qu'il avait été coincé, 48 HEURES ! Et si seulement il avait pu être coincé seul ! Car ce ne fut pas le froid ni les engelures qui furent le plus dur à supporter mais bien les deux gamins d'une dizaine d'années avec qui il était resté enseveli. Ce fut les heures les plus longues de sa vie. Il détestait les gosses….et pourtant il leur enseignait….ce constat le chagrinait au plus haut point. Enfin bon, il avait pris le premier métier qui lui tombait sous la main pour sa reconversion. Et puis au moins, les gamins auxquels il enseignait ne venaient pas trainer dans ses pates en pleurant comme l'avaient fait les deux mioches précédemment évoqués. Il poussa la porte de la clinique.

\- Bien, sortez vos livres pag…..qu'est ce …

Raté.

\- M. Dracule, c'est bien vous ?! vous êtes de retour ?!

\- Je vous en supplie ne partez PLUS JAMAIS !

\- SI VOUS SAVIEZ M'SIEUR ! UN MONSTRE, C'ETAIT UN MONSTRE !

« Visiblement, il s'est passé pas mal de choses durant mon absence. » ce fut ce qu'il se dit en prenant compte de la vingtaine d'élèves accrochée à son pantalon de façon désespérée.

Il aperçut alors la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ils étaient tous aux bords des larmes, certains tiraient sur son pantalon comme Ségolène, Carla ou Jade, d'autres se tenait dans un coin en position fœtale, parmi eux Violetta ou encore Stella, tandis que certains ne semblaient oser croire à son retour comme s'il n'était qu'un mirage.

Ca lui apprendra à parler trop vite.

Une fois le traumatisme dissipé ;

Jade errait sans but de couloirs en couloirs dans ce labyrinthe où elle avait atterri. Elle ne savait plus comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette galère. Ils étaient à table, Stella, Ségolène, sa mère et elle, puis Ségolène avait fait une remarque, Jade avait renchéri, et sa mère était sortie de ses gonds. Elle se souvenait avoir crié, Stella avait rigolé et tout était perdu. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « tabarnak » elle s'était perdue dans ce dédale et maintenant elle avait froid. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'arrêta devant l'objet de sa convoitise, elle avait enfin trouvé le rayon surgelé et de se fait les glaces.

\- Relâche ce pot de glace pupuce tu ne le mérite pas.

\- Mais euh ! s'écria alors Jade ou « pupuce » d'un air indigné. Ce n'est pas juste, tu nous traine pour aller faire les courses et on ne peut même pas prendre ce qu'on veut.

\- C'est comme sa jeune fille, toi et ton frère n'aviez pas à faire de remarques sur la qualité des repas que je vous prépare.

Le visage de Jade prit une moue se rapprochant du caniche battu au fur et à mesure que sa mère lui répondait. Les courses, ce n'était pas fait pour elle, elle était juste une grosse mangeuse (du genre à manger TOUTE LES OSTI D'HEURES) alors pour elle c'était un calvaire. Certains diront (n'oubliez pas mon excellente ouïe) : « mais elle n'est pas seule, Ségolène et Stella ne sont pas loin », alors oui mais non, parce que s'il y avait effectivement Boubou à ses cotés, celui-ci préférait achever son étude comparative des diverses marques de chaussettes en laine (un tique hérité de papa Jean Louis vendeur de chaussette de pédiatrie). Quant à Stella, et bien, elle était autorisée à rester dans la voiture, parce que madame avait préféré se taire que de les soutenir, elle et son frère dans leur lutte pour des repas meilleurs, vendue…. Donc elle s'emmerdait ferme. Et quand elle s'emmerde ferme, Jade bouffe, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas en ce moment. Quelle tristesse ! Elle trouva donc une activité fort passionnante : déprimer en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Passionnant on t'l'avais dit ! Elle s'assit dans un coin et commença donc à les tresser, enroulant les mèches châtaines d'une multitude de nuances. Après quelques minutes, elle leva son regard comme avertie par un sixième sens. Pour finalement se retrouver heurté de plein fouet par un objet à la tête.

\- Que quoi…. ?

Elle se massa un instant le front avant d'arrêter son regard sur l'objet du délit : une pomme. Ah ! Alors tout s'expliquait ! Il s'agissait juste d'une pomme qui était tombée de son arbre….attendez une minute…mais y'a pas d'arbre dans un supermarché. Forcée par cette constatation elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du rayon fruits et légumes pour finalement apercevoir….rien du tout. D'un pas qui se voulu décidé, elle s'approcha du bac à pomme, elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'une main emprisonna son poignet et la fit chuter à quatre pates derrière l'étale à fruits.

\- MAIS T'ES FOLLE DE FAIRE CA ?! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?!

Elle ne put prononcer un mot de plus qu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Chhhhhuuuuttttttt. Chut. Pour la première question : oui peut être. Pour la deuxième j'en avais un peu marre de la voiture mais c'est un peu plus compliqué. Tu te souviens de la place de parking vide à côté de notre voiture ?

\- Oui peut être, mais encore ? demanda Jade avec agacement à celle qui squattait la chambre sous son toit depuis près d'un an.

\- Eh ben elle est plus vide….chuchota la brune.

\- Et qu'est ce ça peut faire ?

\- Humhum… Naaann, rien après tout ! c'est une belle voiture qui reste assez sobre, une nissan je crois. Elle a une jolie couleur noire mat, elle est vraim….

\- Mais j'm'en fous de son pédigrée ! qu'est ce que tu fous là…Elle venait alors de comprendre, ooohhhh merde. Il t'a vu ?

\- Certainement pas, je me suis prise le frein à main en pleine gueule mais sa en valait le coup.

\- Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain! On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. As-tu sa localisation ?

\- Rayon boucherie, poissonnerie!

\- Ok. Mais d'abord caporale Stella, nous devons aller chercher le soldat Ségolène.

\- Bien sergent !

\- Et cette fois c'est moi qui attire son attention. Susurra Jade tandis qu'un sourire s'élargissait sur son visage alors qu'elle avisait un autre fruit.

Ségolène se sentait bizarre…Il avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi et c'est ainsi qu'il en arriva à se retourner plus d'une dizaine de fois en à peine deux minutes. Il se retourna une énième fois avant de voir un étrange objet frôler sa tempe et arrêter sa course encastré entre les tubes de dentifrices. Une noix de coco ?! Il déglutit.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas viser….

\- Mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il a bougé, en plus je suis sure que la clime du magasin a fini par créer un courant d'air qui l'a fait dévier !

\- Au moins on a attiré son attention.

\- MAIS POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ LANCE UNE NOIX DE COCO !? ET TOI T'ES PAS CENSEE ETRE DANS LA VOITURE !

\- Du calme Ségo, et puis c'est Jade qui l'a lancé pas moi, ne me mêle pas à ses actions puériles.

\- Tu m'as balancé une pomme il y a même pas 10 minutes !

\- Une pomme pas une noix de coco, je ne suis pas un monstre.

\- Tu me désespères… Aussinon Boubou on a une mission pour toi.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tout trois à quelques rayons de distance de leur victime après avoir expliqué la situation à Ségolène. Ils étaient maintenant accroupis, à moitié dissimulés, alors que leur victime continuait tranquillement ses courses. Ses yeux de faucons rivés sur sa liste de commissions.

\- Alors c'est quoi ma mission ?

\- Tu vas reposer dans les rayons ce qu'il a pris.

\- Pardon ? Mais… mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai pas envie de mourir, j'le ferais pô.

\- Ecoute Ségolène, un jour quelqu'un a dit « dans la vie soit on est un dictateur, soit un flan ». Tu vois avec Stella on est des dictateurs, donc tu nous obéis. Toi t'es un flan mais je te rassure un joli flan, et puis si tu le fait tu pourras même être le roi des flans.

\- Bon ben…d'accord.

\- Une dernière chose, s'il te voit cours, plus tu cours vite, moins il y a de chances de te faire chopper, moins il y a de chances qu'on t'abandonne à ton sort.

Ce fut sur ces mots que Ségolène s'avança furtivement et progressivement de sa cible. Il finit par se poster à la sortie du rayon adjacent, attendant le bon moment, puis il s'élança alors que Mihawk s'éloignait légèrement. Sortant de sa cachette il bondit tel le félin agile qu'il n'était pas pour arracher deux articles des entrailles du squelette d'acier. Il regagna sa cachette, et y déposa son butin tout en relâchant un soupir de soulagement. Après quelques secondes, il réitéra son action.

Il sentait le regard des deux monstres/filles posé sur lui et l'on pouvait quelque fois entendre un rire s'échapper de leur cachette. Un goutte de sueur coula le long du front de Ségolène qui encore la main dans le cadit de Mihawk s'interrogeait sur l'utilité des objets achetés : notamment le magazine Closer, des orchidées ou encore un distributeur de savon automatique... Bref Ségo ne savait plus quoi prendre tant et si bien qu'il retourna voir Stella et Jade pour leur annoncer la réussite du plan.

\- Alors c'est bon ? S'impatienta Jade

\- Ouais je lui ai enlevé au moins la moitié des articles de son cadit.

\- Parfait on peut donc passé à la phase 2 du plan !

\- Encore ? Soupira Boubou

\- Et oui ! C'est pas fini, mon petit flan, on a peut être gagné la guerre pour accéder au trône mais maintenant il faut te couronner ! Et pour un couronnement on fait toujours quelque chose de grandiose ! Tu as jamais entendu cette magnifique expression qu'est « pour couronner le tout » bah là c'est pareil.

\- Hein ?

Cette fois ci ce n'était pas Boubou qui avait répondu mais bien Stella qui avait du mal a capté l'explication oh combien laborieuse (et dénuée de sens) de Jade (mode zombie quand tu nous tiens...)

\- Nan rien laissez tomber ... Je suis incomprise, « let it be ».

\- Mais concrètement, je fais quoi moi ?

\- Et bien c'est simple tu te lâche ! Je m'explique, tu choisis ce que tu veux dans les rayons même le nouveau parfum de « Jacque en protence » si ça te fais plaisir et tu vas le mettre dans le merveilleux petit chariot de Mihawk. La dernière fois qu'on l'a aperçut il était dans le rayon PQ et je crois même qu'il a trouvé son bonheur...

\- Sérieux ! Tout ce que je veux ? Et j'aurais quoi, moi, en échange ?

\- Notre reconnaissance éternelle mon ptit Boubou.

\- Enfin que la sienne hein, intervint Stella.

\- Euh ok.

Ségolène partit cette fois ci à toute vitesse, très motivé par cette alléchante récompense et sans plus attendre se mit à chercher la perle rare en déambulant dans les rayons.

C'est donc avec des lotions pour la peau, de la crème fraîche, un découpe banane, une demi douzaine d'œuf, trois litres de Vodka ainsi que la nouvelle Barbie joyeux Noël et l'album de Jean – Louis Lamberty sous le bras qu'il revint avec hâte vers le chariot du professeur. C'est alors qu'une réflexion lui caressa l'esprit (#Hisoka) en effet comment mettre ces articles oh combien précieux dans le caddie sans qu'ils ne fussent remarqués au premier coup d'œil ? La Barbie Joyeux Noël dans le caddie de Mihawk, on pouvait dire que c'était grillé...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre 4 !

Petite review ? ^^'

El'zaha et Stella, les auteurs vendeuses de fruits et légumes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoilà ! Je sais, je sais ! L'attente fut longue, c'est pourquoi, sans plus de blabla (que des remerciements pour ceux qui suivent et lisent cette histoire) je vous laisse découvrir si votre patiente a été récompensée ou non ;)

* * *

Toute la classe était plongée dans un silence religieux suite à la déclaration de leur professeur.

\- Un stage ?!

La voix de Charlène venait de profaner ledit silence.

\- Exactement, un stage du 21 au 23 décembre pour ceux qui souhaitent s'améliorer ou approfondir leurs connaissances. Continua Mihawk de façon totalement neutre.

Un murmure de protestation parcouru l'assemblé. La petite matière grise de Jade se mit à bouillonner « Du 21 au 23 décembre… Mais attends 5 sec c'est pendant les vacances…. A l'batard ! ». C'est donc une minute après le tollé général que Jade intervint.

\- Mais on va pas travailler pendant les vacances de noël !

Tout le monde la fixa un instant, dans la foulé, elle eu même droit à un « merci captain obvious ! » de la part de Stella. Et oui Jade était un peu lente à des moments….

\- J'allais y venir Mlle Aquila. Bien évidemment je ne vous force pas à venir à ce stage, simplement je pense qu'il serait le bien venu pour certains d'entre vous ayant des difficultés mais aussi pour d'autres avec un bon potentiel pouvant acquérir de meilleures connaissances. Je ne propose ce stage qu'à des élèves volontaires et motivés.

Timidement mais sûrement, une demi-dizaine plus tard, de nombreuses mains se levèrent. S'étaient proposés : Carla (pour les beaux yeux de Dracule ;)), les Godins (pour le chauffage), Lorenso (pour la connaissance….ennuyant), et Violl' (pour ses parents). Jade lança un regard compatissant à cette dernière, elle n'allait sûrement pas lui tenir compagnie, merci mais non merci, elle avait besoin de ses 14 heures de sommeil. Lorenso lui essayait de convaincre Ségolène, sans succès. De tout façon, il n'aurait pas pu regarder M. Dracule dans les yeux depuis….l'accident.

\- Alleeerrrrr steuuupllllettttt !

Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la source de ce cri de désespoir émanant de la jeune Violetta qui utilisait son attaque « bouille de chien battu » sur Creepy Spaghetti.

\- Un problème Mlle Maillarde ? tonna Mihawk

\- Non mais elle veut pas venir ! Aller Stella, on est programmes après tout ! (comprenez par là « on est amie après tout » car oui le principe d'amitié étant trop abstrait pour l'une comme pour l'autre elles avaient décidé de créer un nouveau concept du nom de « programmitude » celui-ci ayant trouvé son origine dans les seules « amis » de Violetta jusqu'à présent, j'ai nommé : les programmes qu'elle créait sur sa calculatrice niveau lycée)

Mihawk resta un instant désarçonné par la réponse de la fille aux cheveux de pailles. Il se tourna ensuite vers Stella un sourire en coin. Stella, qui au début confiante, sentait de plus en plus que la perspective de vacances qui se résumeraient aux trois « r » (repos/ripaille/rixes (avec un « s » s'il vous plait, on a un problème avec la violence ou on en a pas)) était en train de prendre le large.

\- Et bien Mlle Fanelli nous feriez-vous l'honore de votre présence ?

Sur ces mots elle jeta un coup d'œil désabusé aux habitués de la clinique, ils attendaient curieux tandis que Violetta lui faisait, de loin, le plus beau des sourires. A cet instant Stella tenta de lui transmettre par télépathie le message suivant « Ostie d'calisse d'maudit tabarnak ! ». Elle soupira et fit de nouveau face à son professeur.

\- Hhmmmm. Grommela-t-elle, (autrement dit : Oui, pourquoi pas ? avec plaisir ! J'adore me réveiller à 6h30 du matin pour des cours supplémentaires en pleine vacances ! oh oui alors !)

\- Bien. reprit Mihawk avec la même intonation que s'il parlait à un chien.

Jade ricana, alala la pauvre elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance et elle se ferait une joie de lui le rappeler tout les jours. Il s'assit à son bureau pour noter la liste des élèves « volontaires ».

\- Bien nous avons donc : Mlle Lopez, Ms Godin, M Inarte, Mlles Maillarde et Fanelli ainsi que les jumeaux Aquila. Conclut-il

Jade eut un bug de cerveau.

\- Pardon monsieur, mais nous ne nous sommes pas proposés. Fit-elle remarquer faussement polie.

L'homme aux yeux de faucons la toisa un instant.

\- Effectivement, cependant cela me semble être un bon moyen pour vous d'atteindre votre potentiel. Vous n'avez donc pas le choix.

Re-bug de cerveau.

\- Pardon ?

Les voix des jumeaux résonnèrent à l'unisson.

Jour 1 :

Le réveil annonçant 6h du matin fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit en se réveillant. Elle se leva tout en pestant contre cette maudite alarme bien trop violente à son goût, tout en imaginant comment elle irait se plaindre au constructeur de cet engin de torture si elle avait du temps devant elle. Là était le problème, du temps elle n'en avait pas, il fallait se préparer pour son premier jour de stage de Latin avec Monsieur Dracule. Elle alla donc déjeuner. Elle s'assit en face de Stella qui était vu son état, tout aussi contente d'être là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et termina son chocolat en quatrième vitesse, elle était en retard.

Ils étaient seuls dans le petit lycée de Saint Florentin de la Boustifaille, seuls à attendre dans les couloirs que leur professeur daigne montrer le bout de son nez.

Ségo décida alors d'ouvrir la bouche au plus grand damne de ses camarades :

\- Mais c'est pas possible, il se fout de notre gueule ! Il nous colle un stage obligatoire et il est même pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure ! cria-t-il tout en balançant un coup de pied dans la porte de la classe.

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre dans l'assemblée silencieuse. Ségolène émit un petit gémissement, les larmes aux yeux. Son orteil, dans la « violence » du choc, n'avait à présent plus rien à envier aux écrasés de pomme de terre du Poitou Charente.

C'est alors que le principal intéressé décida de faire son apparition...

Témoin de la scène, il afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Je ne savais pas que je vous avais manqué au point que vous puissiez vous mettre dans cet état.

Les ricanements se firent immédiats tandis que Ségolène essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son agonie podale. Mihawk ouvrit la porte en un coup de clef fluide, décidemment il avait l'air en pleine forme, lui.

\- Bien, je prends le risque de vous accorder un peu de ma précieuse confiance, installez-vous comme bon vous semble.

En pleine forme…

C'est donc sans surprise que le placement fut le suivant, au premier rang se trouvaient respectivement Lorenso/Ségolène, Violetta/Stella et Jade/Carla tandis que les Godins privilégièrent un pupitre au second rang.

Mihawk se dirigea à son bureau, surplombant les élèves il annonça :

\- Lors de ce stage nous étudierons des thèmes supplémentaires, les cours auront lieu à chaque début de journée, cet après-midi sera consacré au soutien, celui de demain à une évaluation de niveau et enfin, le dernier, à une séance de projection de documentaires divers. Des questions ?

Au milieu du brouhaha de protestation quelques mains se levèrent. Godin #1 dit Valérien prit la parole le premier

\- On est obligé pour l'évaluation ?

\- D'autres questions plus intelligentes ?

Il avisa au loin Stella qui levait la main, elle au moins elle saurait rattraper le niveau de cette classe. Il lui fit signe de poser sa question.

\- On est obligé pour le soutien ?

…

Mihawk la regarda, désespéré, à la limite du facepalm lorsqu'elle reprit.

\- Je plaisantais. Je voulais juste connaitre les horaires et la salle de l'évaluation.

Le professeur la fixa l'air totalement blasé avant de noter les quelques informations au tableau. Ne restait plus qu'une main levée. Violetta s'exprima à son tour.

\- Il aurait pas mieux valu la faire aujourd'hui l'évaluation ?

L'homme aux yeux de faucons arqua un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes pressée ?

\- Nan mais sa aurait été plus logique de la faire en premier lieu.

Le sourcil ne s'arqua que de plus belle, il rêvait où elle était en train de critiquer de sa logique ? Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il ne possédait pas encore les sujets.

Devant les quelques secondes de silence, la jeune fille cru bon de rajouter :

\- Eeuuuhhh… Enfin intellectuellement parlant ?

Mais c'était un squetch ? S'il avait eu auparavant un doute maintenant il en était sûr, cette gamine insultait ses capacités cérébrales.

Les heures s'étaient succédées sans difficultés et après un repas bien mérité vint le retour en classe. Ils avaient à présent du soutien, Stella sentait déjà, pesant sur son frêle petit dos, les minutes interminables d'ennui qui l'attendait. Car oui la question qu'elle eut posée quelques temps plus tôt en fut une vraie immédiatement modifiée à la vue de la réaction de leur cher professeur. D'un geste rapide elle resserra sa queue de cheval avant passer l'encadrement de la porte. Tous s'assirent aux mêmes places.

Le cours de soutien s'installa pour continuer durant deux longues heures, et tel un coach sportif Mihawk analysait les techniques que chacun utilisait pour venir à bout des exercices qu'il leur avait attribués en ayant parfaitement connaissance de leurs difficultés personnelles. Les Godins , sans surprise….ne foutaient rien et se contentaient de rigoler bêtement. Vraiment aujourd'hui n'avait rien de particulier, comme d'habitude Lorenso et Ségolène s'appliquaient à la tache s'arrêtant sur chaque détail, comme d'habitude, Jade et Carla fredonnaient tout en imposant une vitesse de croisière et comme d'habitude,… Il se tourna vers les deux derniers sujets d'études, l'une affalée sur le bureau les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, l'autre le regard dans le vide, paumes contre la table.

Mihawk se demandait encore pourquoi il avait fait prof ! En effet, quand il apercevait ses élèves, il se disait qu'infirmier psychiatrique aurait été beaucoup plus approprié à cette fonction.

Cette énième constatation était du à une erreur de sa part : devant l'intérêt incroyable de ces jeunes gens pour leur cour de soutien, il avait décidé de faire une petite pause pour leurs permettre, entre autres de se réveiller...

C'est alors qu'une transformation s'opéra: Stella repris un visage plus humain, Violetta se réveilla et elles commencèrent à se parler avec la même énergie que si leur dernière interaction orale datait d'une demi seconde...

A partir de ce moment là, Mihawk se dit qu'il avait dû avoir une hallucination car définitivement Stella ne pouvait être en train de dessiner une jambe poilu avec des tongs et sa compère ne pouvait être en train d'essayer de deviner à qui appartenait cette jambe...Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ou alors il s'était fourvoyé quant aux capacités intellectuelles de ses sujets…

Il abandonna sa santé mentale en s'avouant la triste vérité, celles qu'il considérait comme des élèves prometteuses ou presque étaient en train de faire deviner à l'autre des personnages par le biais de dessin de leurs jambes…..Oh well !

Il détourna les yeux essayant de se rassurer quant à la qualité de ses sujets, yeux qu'il hésita rapidement à fermer à tout jamais en s'apercevant du fait qu'il n'y en avait pas la moitié d'un pour rattraper l'autre.

Le travail reprit après quelques minutes, Mihawk fit alors appel à l'esprit de compétition de tous en proposant un exercice commun ayant pour but de tester leurs capacités de réflexion, les règles étaient simples : le binôme qui achevait l'exercice avant tout les autres remportait cette « épreuve», à la clef de ce fabuleux concours : 0.25 pts bonus sur l'évaluation de niveau ! On aurait presque pu entendre le son d'une trompette miteuse faisant écho à ses paroles, non parce que si, avec ça, quelqu'un n'avait pas compris le concept de bâton et de carottes c'est qu'il était vraiment très con…. Ou qu'il s'appelait Lorenso. Le pauvre mulet, les yeux éclairés par une lueur d'une puissance et intensité irréelle s'était juré de mener à bien cette croisade et de prouver à Ségolène…et à son professeur qu'il était le pluuuuss méritant, le pluuuus intelligent, le pluuuuuuuus beaaaauuuuuuu et le seul à mériter son amour…pas au prof hein !

Perdu dans son rêve aux allures d'idylle il ne remarqua pas que tous avaient commencé l'exercice, c'est donc corps et âme qu'il se jeta sur sa feuille, c'était à présent une quête personnelle qui s'offrait à lui, une quête qu'il achèverait avec succès pour les beaux yeux de son damoiseau.

Ce cher Dracule, de son côté assistait à un véritable miracle, ces deux humanoïdes à l'état larvaire qu'étaient Violetta et Stella travaillaient, non, elles s'acharnaient, c'était le mot. Elles usaient d'un esprit d'équipe à toutes épreuves, qu'elles couplaient à un sens de discernement redoutable. Elles fournissaient visiblement une réflexion intense et de qualité. Il avait peine à y croire, après toute ces heures de cours qu'il avait pensé inutiles il avait réussi ce qu'aucun professeur n'avait jamais fait, il avait réussi à faire bouger les neurones de ce que certains surnommaient « Les dignes propriétaires de la triforce de la flemme ».

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un discret sourire, il tenait entre ses mains le prix du meilleur professeur de tout les temps. Il regarda d'un œil fier ses deux élèves.

Elles achevaient déjà de noter les dernières réponses. Elles allaient gagner, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Tout le monde avait maintenant fini, Lorenso avait la larme à l'œil, il avait échoué dans sa quête chevaleresque, il avait remis sa feuille et celle de Ségolène en deuxième, dix minutes après ces flemmardes de Violl' et Stella.

Mihawk éleva la voix

\- Nous allons maintenant écouter les réponses des gagnantes. Voulez-vous bien lire votre travail à la classe ?

Les deux comparses se regardèrent un instant sans un mot, puis après un accord silencieux Violl' baissa les yeux vaincus. La feuille en main elle prit la parole hésitante.

\- Ben ducoup pour la question 1 on a mis que le surnom de Caligula vient de ses sandales. Pour la deuxième, on a mis que…. Attend j'arrive pas à lire t'as écrit quoi là ?

Elle se tourna vers Stella.

\- Où ça « là » ?

\- Bah là ! A côté du mouton sous extasie.

\- Mais attends. Quand tu dis « mouton sous extasie » tu parles du manteau à plumes avec les jambes qui dépassent ou le truc qui ressemble à Nihal un jour de l'an ?

Ayant soudainement perdu toute patience, Mihawk agrippa la feuille de réponses. Il n'avait pas énormément de connaissance en mathématiques cependant il aurait juré que plus de 74.326% de celle-ci était inondé de dessins en tout genre tandis que le pourcentage restant se composait de réponses éparpillées.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Ah tu vois qu'on dirait un mouton !

Mihawk entendit au loin le son de fracas, le son de ses espoirs certainement percutés par le même wagon que celui ayant déchiqueté les rêves de chevalerie de ce cher Lorenso.

M. Dracule resta muet devant tant de connerie.

\- M. Aquila et Inarte vous remportez les points bonus. Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

C'est sur cette joyeuse note que se finit la première journée de stage...

Jour 2 :

Le réveil annonçant 6h du matin fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit en se réveillant. Elle se leva tout en pestant contre cette maudite alarme bien trop violente à son goût, tout en imaginant comment elle irait se plaindre au constructeur de cet engin de torture si elle avait du temps devant elle. Là était le problème, du temps elle n'en avait pas, il fallait se préparer pour son second jour de stage de Latin avec Monsieur Dracule. Elle alla donc déjeuner. Elle s'assit en face de Stella qui était vu son état, tout aussi contente d'être là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et termina son chocolat en quatrième vitesse, elle était en retard.

Vous connaissez « le jour de la marmotte » ? Et bien c'est la même ! Heureusement après ces interminables heures de cours qu'on leur imposait en matinée ils auraient tous droit à une évaluation de niveau…. Youhou !

Le petit groupe attendait dans la cour de leur niveau, tous transis, les pieds enfoncés dans vingt bons centimètres de neige. Ils attendaient patiemment que la cloche annonçant les 14h retentisse, petit problème, il était à peine 13h et ils avaient l'interdiction la plus totale de trainer dans les couloirs, ne serait-ce que pour profiter quelques infimes secondes de la douce chaleur émanant des radiateurs électriques. Seul chanceux parmi eux : Lorenso qui ne mangeait jamais dans ce merveilleux concept qu'était le lieu où des gens avaient décidé de servir un repas, aux personnes démunies : le self.

Bon ne pas penser au froid. Et pour cela il suffirait d'un bon sujet de conversation apprécié de tous Jade le savait.

\- J'ai trop hâte d'être au Noël qu'on s'organise entre nous, pas vous ?

Bon ça sentait un peu le réchauffer, mais c'est justement ce dont ils avaient besoins du « réchauffé » non ? Et puis rien de mieux que de parler du « père Noël secret» cette fête où quelques mois avant on tire au sort un ami à qui l'on est chargé d'offrir un cadeau. On espère alors recevoir un présent à la mesure de l'attente à notre tour sans pour autant connaitre notre fieffé bienfaiteur. Cependant, ce n'est pas une attente de tout repos, bien au contraire ! Ces mois qui séparent le tirage au sort du jour fatidique peuvent, pour certains, devenir une torture et les stratégies s'opèrent, toute les possibilités sont envisagées pour enfin démasquer celui qui VOUS a tiré au sort et…

\- Rhha toi la ferme avec tes sujets de conversation sortis tout droit du micro-onde !

Tous regardèrent Carla, l'air légèrement étonné. Jamais elle n'avait prononcé de telles paroles, remarquez que ceux sont toujours que l'on soupçonne le moins qui finissent par tabasser les clochards, rue de la Souille un mercredi matin à 3 heure ¾ (et non ce n'est pas autobiographique), après tout Rimbaud a bien été trafiquant d'armes…. Stella se tourna devant l'imposant bâtiment de pierres.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils s'amusent à nous regarder nous les peller les profs ?...Je ferais certainement la même à leur place…

\- Bon aller ! On va pas déprimer toute la vie, j'ai un bon jeu ! Toi, Ségolène pense à un truc, nous on va deviner, ok ?

Violetta, éternelle optimiste pointait du doigt avec une forte conviction le visage acnéique du brun.

\- Bon…. Alors c'est blanc, c'est froi…

\- J'ai rien dit, Stella à ton tour !

\- Alors : c'est irrégulier, un peu disgracieux mais ça fait partie des joies de la vie.

…

\- Euuuuhhh… les imprévus ?

\- Nope. Je l'ai pas mentionné mais ça remonte le moral à plus d'un.

…

\- Un cookie ?

\- Nope, mais t'es sur la bonne voie, c'est matériel.

\- Un indice ?

\- Ok mais c'est le dernier aussinon c'est trop simple. C'est plus rouge que le communisme.

….

\- C'est le visage de Ségolène, n'est ce pas ?

Stella hocha la tête, oui elle était blessante et oui elle n'en avait rien à foutre. La compassion ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Vous êtes surs que vous ne voulez pas rentrer ? continua Stella

\- Toi…Tu viens de rater un épisode. Il n'y a aucun moyen de rentrer sans se faire repérer….

…..

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu connais un moyen de rentrer sans se faire voir, c'est ça ?

\- Non mais sérieux t'abuse Stella ! T'avais juré qu'on irait plus ! S'exclama vigoureusement Violetta.

…

\- Attendez, ça fait combien de temps que vous entrez illégalement dans l'établissement ?

\- Un an au moins pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans « illégalement » Stella ? Dis-nous tout.

\- Bon vous voulez rentrer ou pas ?

La doctrine de Stella : répondre à toutes questions « embêtantes » par une autre question. Tous se regardèrent un instant.

\- Ca ne me semble pas très correct tout ça…Et puis j'ai pas envie de me faire chopper…

Ségolène marquait un point, c'était encore une raison pour se retrouver en colle ou pire en soutien forcé ! Carla le toisa quelques secondes puis le prit par l'épaule.

\- Mon cher Ségo, tu sais que j'ai du respect pour toi ? Tu sais également à quel point je t'estime ?

Petit hochement de tête général.

\- Et bien sache que cette estime aussi haute soit elle, ne sera jamais supérieur à celle que je porte à ces petits êtres de métal que l'on nomme radiateur!

Sur ce, elle embarqua Stella en l'agrippant. Tous suivirent, laissant Boubou seul, la neige jusqu'aux mollets.

Il fallut quelques minutes de marche aux quatres jeunes adolescents pour se rendre devant l'immense porte en bois d'époque surplombant l'ancienne cour collège. Stella se détacha du petit groupe, remuant la terre dans les alentours.

\- Ah ! mais il avait pourtant dit qu'il la rangeait ici !

\- Qui ça « il » ?

\- Tu veux vraiment pas savoir. Grimaça Violl'

\- De toute façon je crois qu'il n'est pas là.

Stella se redressa.

\- Alors t'as trouvé la clef ?

\- Pas moyen, il a du la changer de place, en plus la terre a gelé. Je vais devoir y aller au système D.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son long manteau noir, pour en sortir deux petits objets. Jade fit un pas en arrière.

\- Euuuuhhh… On peut savoir pourquoi t'as un canif et du fil de fer sur toi ?

\- Hhhmmm…..Non.

Stella se fraya un chemin à travers ses camarades, pour venir s'agenouiller devant la porte et ensuite encastrer ses outils dans la serrure commençant son œuvre. Une rotation du canif à droite, un coup sec avec le fil de fer et le tour était joué, un déclique miraculeux se fit entendre dans l'assemblée à présent partagée entre admiration et crainte d'un jour retrouver chez toute sa famille égorgée à l'aide d'un découpe banane (l'épisode du caddie de Mihawk fut une véritable révélation pour la jeune fille).

\- Après vous. Fit-elle ironiquement en ouvrant les battants.

Ils entrèrent chacun à leur tour, regardant pas rassurés pour autant cette chère Stella qui fermait la marche. Ils avançaient à l'aveuglette dans un des nombreux couloirs abandonnés, il n'était pas surprenant de trouver ce genre de zone à l'abandon dans un bâtiment au moins aussi vieux que les pubs mercurochrom. Jade s'arrêta devant l'une des pièces vides….enfin pas totalement…

\- C'est quoi ce bordel !

\- T'occupe lui souffla Stella de l'arrière.

Tous arrivèrent devant un petit escalier délabré au bout duquel une petite porte en bois les y attendait. Carla poussa silencieusement la porte, vérifiant par l'interstice qu'elle venait de créer s'il s'y trouvait âmes qui vivent. Personne. Tous s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, ils y étaient enfin ! Le radiateur ! Les squatteurs s'assirent dos aux barres métalliques, l'écharpe de Jade dépliée sur eux à la façon d'un plaide..

Ne manquait plus que la bouteille de villageoise…. Décidemment ça va devenir une analogie récurrente l'assimilation aux SDF…..

Ainsi, put s'écouler une heure entière, soixante minutes passées vautrés sur le carrelage crasseux du couloir du rez de chaussée bercés par la douce chaleur d'une antiquité sur pieds.

Soudain la sonnerie retentie. Bon ils n'avaient plus qu'à rejoindre l'escalier pour accéder à la salle où se déroulerait le test. Petit problème…. ce cher Smoker, surveillant de niveau collège, chargé de faire régner l'ordre aux futurs acteurs pastafariens de ce monde que seront ces morveux. Smoker avait pour mission de réguler la circulation dans les escaliers (oui on appelle ça un « tu-le-charisme ») et en bon surveillant qu'il est, il ne tarderait pas à les sanctionner en les voyant venir du couloir voisin et non de l'entrée principale. Certains diront : « ui mé on sans ballek k'il ce prenneuh dé punnicions » alors oui….mais non. Parce qu'aucun d'eux ni tenait particulièrement, croyez-nous (NON CE N'EST PAS AUTOBIOGRAPHIQUE !). Tous se regardèrent soucieux, ils s'agenouillèrent à l'intersection des couloirs offrant une vu sur les escaliers et le dos de Smoker. Jade se retourna en direction de l'italienne.

\- On fait comment maintenant ?

\- On improvise.

\- Ah bah merccciiiiii, merci, c'est vrai qu'on à une charte prédéfinie sur quoi faire en cas de flagrant délit de squat ! BRAVO ! IDEE BRILLANTE, J'APPLAUDIS, J'APPLAUDIS DES SIX MAINS !

Distraitement, Stella déambula sur quelques mètres pour gratter un vieux mur qui partait en lambeau sous les assauts répétés de l'humidité et en détacher un morceau…. UN PUTAIN DE PAVE… Elle retourna discrètement à sa place, puis prit le surveillant pour cible. Elle commençait à ramener son bras à l'avant quand Jade s'interposa et s'écria :

\- Attennnnnd ! je filme !

…

\- Mais elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi ma parole ! Elle est sur le point d'assommer ce pauvre Smoker. S'écrièrent les autres.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marrants…. Bon tiens Jade je t'offre le pavé du destin, si tu a ce que les gens appellent du « cœur » tu le lanceras au loin pour attirer Smoker ailleurs, par contre si tu a de l'humour tu le lui balances dans la nuque.

\- Merci sensei, je saurais en faire bon usage.

Elle prit la place de sa correspondante. Elle regarda le surveillant, le pauvre….. Et ça y est… elle recommençait à avoir un cas de conscience. Elle avisa le couloir qui continuait derrière Smoker, son attention portée plus sur l'extérieur que sur ce dernier, elle pourrait facilement y lancer le fragment de mur sans qu'il ne se rende compte de la supercherie. Oui elle allait le faire, elle aurait du « cœur ». Elle le balança de toutes ses forces, elle accompagna le morceau de destin du bout de ses doigts, lui donnant une dernière impulsion. Le pan de mur vola dans la pièce à une vitesse phénoménale. Puis rencontra le crane de Smoker pour tomber mollement au sol de même que le corps inanimé du surveillant.

…

Si seulement elle avait su viser…

\- Ah je savais que tu avais un bon potentiel ! je suis fière de toi !

Creepy spaghetti la flatta d'une tape sur l'épaule tout en la dépassant, elle ramassa la pierre pour la lancer dehors et fonça finalement dans les escaliers, tous les autres entrainés à sa suite.

Mihawk venait à peine d'ouvrir la salle d'étude quand la petite troupe y pénétra. Tous étaient répartis dans la pièce, un bureau sur deux. Les sujets furent distribués…. C'est alors que Boubou brilla par son absence… Tant pis pour lui. Les épreuves avaient commencé.

* * *

Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le coeur vous en dit ;)

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Et c'est avec (comme d'habitude) quelques jours de retard, que nous avons le plaisir de vous poster ce magnifique humhum chapitre tout droit sorti du vieux grimoire de grande tante Yvonne... Bref, sinon vu que notre traitement psychiatrique avance plutôt bien, la semaine prochaine on dira moins de conneries et on répondra même à vos questions concernant les personnages et la suite de l'histoire alors laissez une petite review qui fait plaisir ! ;)

* * *

Carla n'en pouvait plus, elle n'arrivait plus à aligner ne serait-ce que deux mots sur sa copie. Une heure s'était écoulée et elle n'avait répondu qu'à une dizaine de questions sur les quarante que Mihawk avait eu la gentillesse de préparer. Elle prit le risque de lever la tête, elle n'avait oublié qu'un petit détail… d'où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait voir que Stella et ses deux feuilles doubles remplies à ras bord. L'Italienne ne semblait même pas se soucier du temps qu'il lui restait devant elle et se contentait de gribouiller sur son brouillon. Celle-ci sembla alors sentir le regard que Carla posait sur elle et se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire. Désespérée au possible la jeune fangirl retourna à sa copie.

Un bruit de pas se faisait entendre depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de secondes, les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de la salle d'étude. La porte s'ouvrit et une élève entra en trombe:

\- Bonjour M'sieur désolé de vous déranger! Z'auriez pas vu les clés de mon père? Il était là la dernière semaine et il en a besoin pour aller chercher ses prochains cours de la rentrée.

\- Impossible, le dernier cours était assuré par...essaya de se convaincre Mihawk

\- C'était pas Doflamingo?" Demanda "discrètement" Jean Victor (ou Godin n°1) à son voisin d'évaluation.

Évidemment, toute la classe l'entendit dont le professeur en qui ce nom semblait réveiller un tic. Toute la classe la regarda comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte d'une licorne cul de jatte possédée... Enfin toute la classe: le prof de latin et ses amis surtout! Attendez... SES AMIS?! Et merde! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ici ? En un rien de temps elle se barra littéralement de la salle où se déroulait jadis un examen. Elle revint tout de même 3 secondes plus tard (pour s'excuser? Nan mais ça va bien oui?! Et puis quoi encore?! ) car elle n'avait pas les précieuses clés de son père. Toute la classe pu donc voir la fille du prof le plus étrange de Saint Florentin de la Boustifaille, entrer en courant dans la salle (explosant au passage la pauvre porte qui ne faisait que son boulot), prendre les clés posées sur le bureau et de barrer sans plus de cérémonies. Quelques minutes plus tard elle fut forcée de passer devant "la salle de la honte" (elle l'appelle comme elle veut et puis c'est tout!)

Elle fit ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire: la conne. Oui monsieur! Elle commença à faire le moonwalk devant la porte, elle tourna sur elle même et, les bras tendus devant elle, leva ses 2 majeurs en de magnifiques doigts d'honneur. Le hic à ce parfait tableau était qu'elle n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir au moment où elle tournait sur elle même. Elle se retrouva devant un Dracule un chouilla énervé (la grosse veine sur sa tempe pulsant de rage était, à son avis, un assez bon indicateur) et une classe hilare.

Dans un dernier élan de connerie (perdue pour perdue...) elle proclama

\- La réponse du petit 2 c'est 42!

Et se barra aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Une seule pensée se répétait en boucle dans son esprit:

\- Faites que Doflamingo ne le sache pas!

\- NIIIIHAAAAAAAAL?!

Bon... Elle allait devoir penser à s'exiler loin.

\- ¡ VEN AQUI!

Très très très loin...Au papouasistant…..

Mais encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une légende...

Les jeunes filles se stoppèrent un instant voyant Carla sortir de la salle, la tornade blonde avait l'air... énervée. Passablement énervée.

Elle fut suivie quelques minutes plus tard, hors de la salle par un troupeau d'élèves composé essentiellement de zombies et de tout un panel de monstre et de cadavres en tout genre, c'est ce qui est cool avec la science fiction, tout est possible !

Mais toujours pas de Boubou !

Les jeunes filles, un chouilla pas perturbées pour deux sous reprirent leurs activités, Jade se mit même à chanter le dernier album de Julien Doré... Mon dieu que c'était parti loin. Mais là, Stella s'arrêta, Julien Doré, elle ne pouvait pas assumer ! Jade ne remarqua pas tout de suite le désarroi de sa correspondante. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne elle aussi un caillou dans la gueule (bon moins gros que Smokie-chan mais un caillou quand même).

\- Soldat Jade, vous venez de commettre un crime de première classe qui enfreint l'article 3 du code 6, je cite : Chanter Coco Câline tu ne devras point, qui est également en lien avec l'article 4 du code 6 : une punition tu recevras quand Le lac tu chanteras, donc je vous prierais d'appliquer la synthèse du code 6 : Julien Doré tu ne connaîtras plus.

\- Julien, comment déjà, sergent ?

\- Voila je vois que vous avez compris soldat !

Et elles recommencèrent une énième fois leur manège en attendant le porté disparu, j'ai signé Boubou ! Enervée Jade commença à taper du pied, jusqu'à avoir…. Une épiphanie. Elle se mit alors à taper des pieds en rythme, pour finalement se balancer de gauche à droit, accélérant tantôt le rythme puis le ralentissant offrant un curieux de claquette en plein milieu d'un couleur presque vide dont le parquet réverbérait chaque rencontre avec le talon de ces petites bottes achetées avec amour au gémo d'en face. Elle se tourna vers Stella un sourire enfantin étiré d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. L'italienne la jugeant du regard finit par hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent. Elles reprirent toutes les deux en rythme avec le même sourire d'imbéciles heureuses flanqué sur leur face se rapprochant plus du macchabée fraichement déterré que de Fred Astaire vu le niveau inégalé de fatigue qu'elles cumulaient depuis bientôt une demie semaine. Jade jetait un œil à sa montre de temps en temps.

2 minutes.

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

La sonnerie.

Un dernier élève qui sort de la salle.

Puis Mihawk.

Son regard accusateur et surpris (surtout surpris enfaite).

Puis amusé, figurez vous, oui, amusé !

Sarcastique plutôt finalement...

Enfin bref, il leur lança un cinglant :

\- Je serais bien resté ici quelques minutes de plus à vous lancer quelques piécettes, mais on m'attend quelque part, je n'ai pas de temps devant moi.

\- Il est pas là Boubou ? Demanda Jade

Stella lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac en voyant les sourcils froncés de Mihawk se lever à l'entente du charmant pitit surnom donné à Ségolène.

\- Euh Ségolène…. je veux dire, se rattrapa Jade

\- Non, il n'y a plus personne, je ferme.

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna...

\- Merde... Il est passé ou Ségo ? Oh purée, j'espère que le TGV de ce matin ne l'a pas tué ! (Cf : chap 1)

\- Mais nan ! Sa se saurait si les TGV ça tuait les gens ! Et puis il était la à Midi ! Je suis sur qu'il est déjà rentré !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais oui, Lorenso a du vouloir le raccompagner chez vous à coup sûr, en tout cas il va m'entendre pour m'avoir fait poiroter pour rien !

\- Oké, si tu le dis...

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Bizarre cette histoire...

Une fois le car pris, et la porte de la maison ouverte, Magalie passa en trombe, fonçant sur la voiture. Jade l'apostropha alors qu'elle allumait déjà le contact.

\- Boubou il est pas revenu avec nous. On fait quoi ?

\- Pas grave. Rentrera plus tard, comme il pourra. Dois y aller déjà en retard.

\- Okay.

Bon bah…. Tant pis pour Ségo. Les deux filles passèrent la porte et jetèrent leur sac pour venir finalement s'affaler un peu plus loin dans les fauteuils du salon. Stella attrapa le fixe.

\- Pizzas ?

\- Yep.

Stella composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait maintenant presque aussi bien que celui de ses parents, puis raccrocha une minute trois quarts plus tard.

\- L'affaire est ketchup.

C'est une fois les pizzas en mains que Jade entendit un bruit presque imperceptible.

\- T'as pas entendu ?

\- Laisse tomber, surement un furet des Landes.

Pas rassurée pour autant elle chercha la provenance de ses « grattements » pour ensuite se voir ouvrir la porte. Une fois cette dernière grande ouverte, Jade vit s'écraser de tout son poids le corps bleuie de Ségolène. Attirée par le bruit produit par cette folle rencontre qu'était le corps frigorifié du garçon et du sol dallé du hall, Stella passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Ca c'est un gros furet…. Voies le bon côté de la chose, il est rentré. Et puis si par hasard un agent de police nous demande si on l' vu après les cours, il n'ira surement pas vérifier dans la fosse au fond du jardin.

…

\- Co…..ccooo… murmura Ségolène, plongé dans un état second.

Jade le soutint.

\- Ca va aller Boubou, je te tiens.

\- Cooo…Connasse.

La bouche de Stella s'étira en un rictus. Puis celle-ci se mis à ricaner.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si monsieur est sorti en crocs en plein mois de décembre.

Sur ce, Jade le traina comme elle le pu (autant dire que chaque mur gardèrent à jamais une marque de ce passage) jusqu'à la baignoire où elle réussit au bout du cinquième essai à l'y fourrer. Elle ouvrit les robinets à fond et y laissa décanter le pauvre Boubou. Jade lui attrapa la main, agenouillée devant le bac de céramique.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Je…Je sais pas trop…. Ca a sonné, j'allais rentrer quand j'ai vu une pierre lancée de l'intérieur atterrir juste à mes pieds. … Je l'ai ramassée et je suis entré dans le bâtiment et là tu croiras pas qui j'ai vu écroulé sur le sol.

\- Hum..hum… Smoker ? chuchota Jade.

\- Hein ?

\- Non rien….

\- Donc je disais…. Ah oui… là par terre juste devant les escaliers, il y avait Smoker… J'allais le relever mais M Sengoku est arrivé… et là…et là…. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il croyait que c'était moi... Et puis tu sais ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour mais revenu en tête.

\- L'autre jour ?

\- Quand on faisait chier Mihawk au magasin, tu m'as dit de courir…. Alors j ai couru…Et là tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai glissé.

….

\- OOhhh… OOOOhhhh…Ah. C'est…. C'est balo…

\- Oui je sais… surtout que j'ai glissé parce que c'était mouillé, surement de la neige fondue que des gens de passage avaient du laisser…

\- … Et après ?

\- Après quand je me suis réveillé dans le bureau du proviseur, il m'a hurlé dessus pendant une éternité et veut me convoquer avec papa à la rentrée…

\- Ah merde.

…..

\- Bon ben bonne nuit !

Et sans laisser le temps à Ségolène de réagir elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Bon…..bonne nuit….

Jour 3 :

Le réveil annonçant 6h du matin fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit en se réveillant. Elle se leva tout en pestant contre cette maudite alarme bien trop violente à son goût, tout en imaginant comment elle irait se plaindre au constructeur de cet engin de torture si elle avait du temps devant elle. Là était le problème, du temps elle n'en avait pas, il fallait se préparer pour son troisième jour de stage de Latin avec Monsieur Dracule. Elle alla donc déjeuner. Elle s'assit en face de Stella qui était vu son état, tout aussi contente d'être là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et termina son chocolat en quatrième vitesse, elle était en retard.

C'est énervant hein ?

La classe se remplit petit à petit, tout le monde retrouva sa place habituelle. Mihawk fit alors son apparition dans la clinique, une pochette à la main. Visiblement il s'était permis une petite folie, en effet, la vue de ses cernes de quelques kilomètres de long on devinait aisément qu'il s'était fait plaise sur les copies (kome on dit dan l' game wesh). Et étonnement…. Aucune haine ou rage ne se lisait sur son visage… Etrange, il avait l'aire même plutôt heureux. Ce pourrait il qu'après tout ce temps la classe ait progressé ? Ce pourrait il qu'il soit fier ? Il posa la pochette sur le premier pupitre qu'il croisa, c'est-à-dire sous le nez de Jade qui pas vraiment habituée à un tel élan de joie (voir à de la joie tout court) de la part de son professeur se tapit au fond de son siège. Il s'assit par la suite sur son bureau.

\- Avant que certains ne me posent la question non je n'ai pas fini de corriger vos évaluations.

Donc ne restaient que deux possibilités, soit il n'avait corrigé que les copies des meilleurs élèves mais dans ce cas là il devrait savoir que la chute ne sera que plus douloureuse, soit il avait gagné au loto et allait se foutre de leur gueule en leur balançant leurs copies (ce qui est entre nous certainement l'hypothèse la plus probable).

\- Et non je n'ai pas gagné au loto.

Dommage…

\- Je suis simplement agréablement surpris de vos résultats pour l'instant.

On sentait comme une « accentuation » sur ce dernier mot.

\- Et c'est donc en ma qualité de professeur que je vais vous inscrire au prochain concours latiniste niveau col…..

\- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN ! NNNAAAANNNNNNN ! nan.

Tout ce petit monde se retourna en direction de Carla (on vous l'avait dit, toujours ceux qu'on soupçonne le moins qui victimisent les autres)

\- J' suis désolé mais là ça nous fait tous chier. Non mais personne vous le dira, parce qu'on vous respecte quand même un peu mais arrêtez de faire des trucs…. S'il vous plait.

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête et l'assemblée fut parcourue d'un murmure approbateur, les élèves se concertèrent. M. Dracule se leva comme pour fermer la conversation, Stella prit alors la parole.

\- Non mais elle a raison. Arrêtez de nous foutre la pression avec vos idées de remise à niveau. Même Lorenso ça le gave, c'est juste qu'il se l'avouera jamais. Et si à la limite vous voulez vraiment nous faire plaisir emmenez-nous en Italie, visiter des trucs sympas, ou même achetez- nous des glaces ou un labrador. Mais, non, pas de stage s'il vous plait.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée le labrador….

\- Vous Mlle Aquila, contentez-vous de votre petit spectacle dans les couloirs, je ne tolérerai rien de plus de votre part.

Approbation commune.

Mihawk ne réagit pas plus semblant être entré en intense réflexion.

\- Je plaisantais pour le labrador.

M. Dracule releva la tête, le problème avec cette élève c'est qu'il ne savait jamais quand elle était sarcastique ou non. Alala et dire qu'il eut été de bonne humeur….

\- Il me semble être votre professeur et par conséquent il est de mon devoir de choisir la méthode pédagogique à employer pour faire ressortir l'intellect tapi au fond de chacun de vous aussi profondément caché soit il. JE choisis, VOUS suivez que cela vous plaise ou non, labrador ou pas labrador. Bien sur ce, j'ai des copies à corriger. Revoyez votre cours ou découvrez le pour certains, cela vous permettra de patienter.

…..

Okayy… ça c'est fait. Au revoir, bonne nuit tout le monde. Au moins il put corriger ses copies en silence.

C'est après quelques heures d'inactivité pour les élèves que M. Dracule rendit les copies. Etrangement il ne fit aucun commentaire…. Non quelque chose clochait vraiment aujourd'hui…..

Tous les élèves copies en main s'attendirent alors à devoirs se démerder comme à l'accoutumer pour la correction sauf que la situation n'étant visiblement pas assez louche pour Mihawk ils se retrouvèrent avec un corriger entre les mains. C'est donc déboussolés que tous les élèves sortirent de la clinique. Jade sortit de son état d'anesthésie.

\- Oké…. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Stella se réveilla à son tour.

\- Bon ….on s'en fout pour moi c'est clair il a gagné au loto et il attend le bon moment pour nous humilier avant de donner sa démission en tout cas c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Aller ! à la boustifaille !

Donc comme d'habitude les élèves s'étaient dirigés au self lorsque M Sengoku (Ce cher Smoker étant en congé pour « raisons personnelles » et tant mieux d'ailleurs !) convia les élèves à venir partager un délicieux repas de Noël à la cantine : le gong retentit, je cite :

\- Les troisièmes !

Tous se dirigèrent alors au pas de course vers la petite cantine.

\- Restez sur votre cours !

Oké. Il venait de les troller. En beauté. Quel connard. On comprenait aisément désormais comment Mihawk avait pu être embauché. Nan mais les mêmes Wesh !

Brefffff après cette petite mésaventure, ils furent tous appelé aux self pour le repas de Noël, (étant les seuls pigeons à participer « volontairement » à un stage de Latin, il faut bien avoir des compensations !) C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée que les élèves eurent droit à une mandarine supplémentaire, à un délicieux écrasé de pomme de terre du Poitou-Charentes (le fameux, on vous l'avait promis) et durent se battre pour savoir qui aurait la dernière papillote. Hummm qu'elle était bonne cette pate de fruit... (si savoureuse après une maturation d'un an derrière le radiateur poussiéreux du self...)

L'après midi arriva donc bien malgré lui et surtout malgré eux.

C'est alors avec une démarche digne d'un condamné à mort ou du publique de Beau papa Romuald à la sortie de son nouveau One man Show (Romuald, l'humoriste quand il fait chaud, l'humoriste qu'il vous faut !) qu'ils se dirigèrent en cours de latin.

\- Bon aux vues des critiques de certains ce matin, commença Mihawk non sans avoir lancé un regard des plus significatifs à Carla, j'ai décidé pour avoir l'esprit en toute quiétude ce soir, de vous passez un film sur ce merveilleux personnage qu'est Cicéron...

Bon en vrai il n'avait pas fini sa phrase mais tous les élèves avaient cessés de l'écouter à l'entente du mot « film » qui était alors synonyme de sieste bien méritée.

Enfin pas pour tous, Mihawk avait mis le film (qui en faite était plus un documentaire...) depuis maintenant 20 minutes et le moins qu'on puisse c'est qu'il avait l'art de rendre Lorenso... entreprenant...

Ségolène ne vit pas la main de Lorenso se déplacer doucement mais surement vers la sienne. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le contact froid de son ami. Il tourna la tête et vit que Lorenso le fixait intensément. N'ayant plus rien a perdre ce dernier lui prit la main et le ramena brusquement vers lui.,. tout contre son petit cœur. Ségolène rougit intensément et repoussa Lorenzo. Il leva une main tremblante :

\- Monsieur je peux aller aux toilettes je me sens pas bien ?

\- Bon c'est bien parce que c'est vous Monsieur Aquila, Monsieur Inarte, vous l'accompagnez.

EUH NON NON ! C'est bon ça va aller monsieur...

\- Sans discussion ! Vous perturbez le documentaire monsieur Aquila ! Exécution !

Alors là Ségo avait vraiment tout gagné... Maintenant il était en tête à tête avec Lorenso, il voyait déjà le tableau :

~ la déclaration

~ le mariage

~ les enfants

~ la grande maison à la campagne

~ le poisson rouge pour les gosses puis le labrador quand ça ne suffirait plus... STOP ! Stoppp ! On arrête de se monter la tête, Lorenso ne va rien tenter...

C'était décidément une catastrophe pour Ségolène ! Il aimait les filles merde ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait... Ou pas, c'est vrai que Violetta était tellement jolie quand elle était endormie sur son bureau. Il avait presque envie de venir la réveiller avec un doux baiser... S'il savait que Lorenso... BREFFF.

Lorenso et Ségolène revinrent en classe, cinq minutes plus tard, Ségo le teint livide, cadavérique. Dieu seul sut ce qu'il était advenu des deux garçons jusqu'alors amis...

Si vous demandiez aux élèves de la classe 3 comment cet après midi en latin s'était passé, ils vous répondraient surement que au final, ce n'avait pas été si terrible... Enfin, tous sauf un. Vous l'avez deviné cher lecteurs ! Vous êtes décidément très forts ! Je veux bien sûr parler de Raoul du Poitou-Charentes, euh non attendez mauvais texte... Je voulais dire Ségolène... Nan mais c'est vrai qu'on a souvent tendance à les confondre... (promis j'arrête avec le Poitou-Charentes).

Bref, après avoir tanné un bon moment notre Boubou national pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé aux toilettes, les deux filles avaient fini par apprendre ce qu'il était advenu de nos deux compères. Et Jade, vous l'aurez compris était inéductablement, indubitablement, bref tout ce que vous voulez qui se termine en [en], pliée de rire à même le carrelage de la cuisine. Mais c'est là, à ce moment précis que vous êtes sensés vous dire : « mais bordel que s'est il passé ? » et à cela je vous réponds cher public : « Eh bien mesdames et messieux, où est passé votre imagination ? Vous, qui devez certainement écrire des fanfictions tout comme nous, laissez libre cours à vos pensées ! Quoi ? Comment ça la flemme de décrire ? Mais pas du tout ! Bon ça suffit ! »

\- Les enfants !

AH MAIS ELLE A PAS FINI DE BEUGLER ELLE !

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Les enfants en questions ne répondirent pas.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?

\- Bah ouais, t'en rencontres tout le temps des gens, on a l'habitude, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Oh ça tombe bien alors ! Je l'ai invité pour les fêtes de Noël !

\- HHEIIINN ?

* * *

voila voila, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec vos questions et un chapitre Hors série (enfin si vous êtes sage et si vous laissez des reviews... Enfin comme vous en mettez jamais :'()


	6. Chapter Hors Série

Nous revoilà avec un chapitre spécial, un peu hors série mais qui est dans la suite logique, pour vous le situer il se déroule après "l'accident" du pavé et avant le soir de Noël avec le nouveau petit copain de Magalie, la mère des jumeaux. (chapitre qui est en cours de rédaction soit dit en passant :) )

Nous tenons encore à nous excuser pour le retard dans les chapitres, nous avons décidé de poster celui-ci pour "couper" le récit (un petit cadeau pour les fêtes de fin d'année).

Vous savez sans doute aussi que nous sommes deux pour écrire cette fanfiction, et ayant beaucoup de travail (devoirs insurmontables de 1ère S), c'est souvent Eshtellle (Stella dans l'histoire) qui écrit le plus (voir même vraiment beaucoup) donc on la remercie et on savoure encore plus l'histoire :) !

Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'aucun pikachu n'a été tué pour fabriqué la panoplie du nouveau personnage que vous aller découvrir...

Sur ce bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre spécial : Le mariage

=============\\\JADE/=============

Une heure, trente-cinq minutes et vingt deux secondes. Cela faisait une heure, trente-cinq minutes et vingt deux secondes. Eh oui, une heure, trente-cinq minutes et vingt deux secondes que l'italienne était partie assister à un superbe mariage.

Et désormais trois heures cinquante deux que papa Jean Louis était venu chercher Boubou pour un rendez vous des plus charmant avec le proviseur de l'école. D'un autre côté, Jade n'allait pas s'en plaindre, si Boubou n'avait pas servi de bouc émissaire pour l'épisode du pavé tombé accidentellement sur la tête de Smoker, se serait elle qui aurait été convoqué à sa place. De plus M. Sengoku souhaitant profiter de son temps libre aux Seychelles sans avoir à se soucier de son devoir de proviseur avait décidé d'avancer directement la convocation au lendemain du stage, et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule l'affaire fut refilée à Garp.

Du coup, elle était assise dans le fauteuil de la grande salle à manger (enfin affalé était plus exacte), comptant les secondes avec l'aide de sa fidèle pendule, héritée de mamie Jacqueline de l'académie française. (Dédicace à toi, qu'on verra peut être dans un futur chapitre : faut pas trop en demander non plus !)

Son pied dépassant du fauteuil se balançait au rythme des tic tac de la petite trotteuse, contrastant avec le reste de son corps figé, sous son fidèle plaide en laine d'Alpaga du Tadjikistan.

Dans un élan d'énergie, elle se pencha méticuleusement vers la télécommande posée sur la table basse, prenant soin de détailler chaque mouvement, après tout un claquage est si vite arrivé si on ne fait pas attention !

Elle renonça malgré tout, proche du but, pour un paquet de snickers (#placementdeproduit), après tout s'empiffrer des friandises préférées de Boubou pendant que celui-ci était littéralement en train de se faire latter la gueule par le proviseur était tellement plus amusant...

=============\\\STELLA/=============

Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Mais alors vraiment pas ! Mais elle y est était…. Parce qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, qu'on l'avait réveillée à 6 heures 15, enrubannée dans une petite robe noire puis sanglée dans l'une des voitures venues la chercher et finalement déposée dans un lieu inconnu . Donc elle était là, droite comme un piquet dans cette même robe noire, devant l'Eglise, à écouter d'une oreille distraite ses chers oncles (qui lui avaient offert cette fameuse robe) parler entre eux. Ceux-ci, issus de la branche paternelle se tenaient tous bien droit avec une fierté non dissimulée, ils faisaient front à eux trois tout comme l'entièreté de la branche Fanelli.

« Mais aire front à qui ? »Me demanderez-vous. Et bien à « eux », les Donquixotes, leur belle famille dans un future proche, visiblement trop proche pour les Fanelli. Car, oui, s'ils s'étaient réunis à l'église de Saint-Souillon-les-Bains c'était dans le but d'assister à un mariage et non à un enterrement comme aurait pu le laisser croire les visages des italiens. Leur cher Crocodile, plus jeune de leur frère après le papa de Stella, grand patron d'une dizaine de casinos, vingtaine de voitures de luxes et trentaine de demeures, avait décidé de tout vendre pour recommencer sa vie avec son fiancé Doflaminigo Donquixote, petit enseignant en espagnol au lycée Florentin de la boustifaille.

Dans la fratrie Fanelli chacun avait son petit avis sur ce drôle d'énergumène :

-Pour Vittore, l'aîné, le mot « honte »n'arrivait qu'à effleurer ce que représentait ce mariage pour leur famille, un chic type en somme.

-Pour Alessandro…et bien c'était un peu près pareil, pour une étrange raison ce Doflamingo ne lui inspirait rien, hum surement la veste rose à plume. Et puis quel gâchis tout ce précieux argent…

-Pour Léonardo ce n'était pas si terrible, juste un mauvais moment à passer…à être fixé par toute cette populace… mal lavée…qui s'exercerait au trou normand…alors qu'il n'était que 16 heure… Les différences culturelles…

-Pour Alceo, papa de Stella, Doflamingo était un type bizarre et il n'avait pas tore. Il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo et n'était pas même présent à la cérémonie (excuse officielle : « Je suis chirurgien ! Je sauve des vies moi, pas le temps pour vos enfantillages !», cause réelle : « Oui monsieur, dimanche ? Pas de problème monsieur, de minuit jusqu'à 23 heures ? Avec grande joie monsieur, vous savez je l'aime mon métier de sage femme, deux sucres dans votre café monsieur ? »)

Stella, elle, elle s'en foutait, elle aimait bien ses oncles, il y avait une certaine complicité entre eux, mais ils étaient parfois vraiment snobes, et en plus ils lui donnaient tout le temps des surnoms idiots genre « pulcino ».

\- Veniamo tutti nella chiesa ! più rapidamente si sposano, più rapidamente divorziano. (Tous dans l'Eglise ! Plus vite ils se marient, plus vite ils divorcent.)Maugréa Vittore en franchissant les portes du lieu sacré.

\- Cara Mia,non passi il tuo tempo con questi piddochiosi ti prenderai la peste. (Ma chérie, ne traîne pas avec ces pouilleux tu vas choper la peste.)

Léonardo venait d'intervenir à l'attention de Stella, en suivant l'aîné de la fratrie tandis que Sylvia, son épouse, agrippa la main de la jeune fille, les faisant finir le chemin bras dessus bras dessous. Sylvia était certainement la seule Fanelli heureuse d'être ici, elle trouvait la famille de Doflamingo très pittoresque selon ses dires.

=============\\\SEGOLENE/=============

\- C'est tout à fait inacceptable !

Voila plus de dix minutes que l'adjoint directeur Garp, s'égosillait ainsi, sans relâche... Nan mais franchement, quelle voix ! Quel homme alors ! Mais quel homme !

\- Oui Jacqueline, vous aurez de mes nouvelles je vous préviens !

Enfin, il raccrocha le téléphone et se retourna vers ses deux « invités »

\- Alors nous sommes ici pour une histoire de pavé si je ne m'abuse ? Attendez ! Oh je suis confus ! Nous vous avons convoqué à tort jeune homme ! Comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai quelques problèmes avec ma secrétaire... Elle a du vouloir me jouer un tour en convoquant votre fils au lieu d'une certaine Ségolène ! Et à l'évidence vous n'êtes pas cette jeune fille, s'esclaffa l'adjoint.

\- Si si c'est lui Ségolène, répondit du tac au tac Jean louis.

\- Ah.

Et oui Garp était aux fraises ce que la vodka est à la vinasse. Il était l'origine même de l'expression « être aux fraises ».

=============\\\JADE/=============

Un paquet de Snickers plus tard, Jade était toujours là, sur le fauteuil. La bouche recouverte de chocolat qui partait en cacahuète (Snicker / Cacahuètes, tu l'as ? XD) et un mal de foie pointant le bout de son nez, elle avait finalement allumé la télé.

Hors de question de rater l'amour est dans le pré (mdrrr on souligne les titres d'œuvres), en plus aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de Stella à un kilomètre à la ronde pour venir lui gâcher ce beau moment avec les remarques désobligeantes habituelles. Enfin ! Joan et Kevin dit Kéké allaient partir en voyage ensemble ! Les images défilaient sous ses yeux ébahis, elle attendait tant le moment ou l'un d'eux franchirait le pas et embrasserait l'autre... Et c'est ce qui allait se passer... Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, tandis que Jade observait la scène, toute excitée.

Puis soudain, plus rien.

\- QUI EST L'OSTI DE TABARNAK DE MOUCHE A MARDE QUI A COUPE LE COURANT !

Stella avait une mauvaise influence sur elle…..Jade se leva d'un coup, et se dirigea dans le noir vers la télé qu'elle tenta bien évidemment de rallumer en vain. Non sans se prendre les coins de la table dans les genoux et se cogner le petit orteil contre le meuble télé, cela va de soit !

Dans sa course folle, elle se jeta contre le boitier électrique à côté de la porte d'entrée, testant tous les boutons possibles et imaginables, mais là non plus rien n'y fit. Elle donna un coup sec du poing, faisant redémarrer de façon tout à fait fortuite le générateur. Un sourire illumina son visage, enjambant Tabao, le chiwawa de Magalie, elle vola jusqu'au salon agrippant, au passage, la divine télécommande. Le doigt de Jade enfonça le bouton « power » avec empressement. Mais….rien. Elle s'acharna encore et encore mais toujours rien ….

Elle porta doucement la télécommande à quelques centimètres de son visage, la secouant prêt de son oreille. Les piles…

=============\\\NIHAL/=============

Les cloches de l'église retentirent lorsque un homme de 3 mètres de haut, habillé d'un magnifique costume blanc et d'un horrible manteau rose (Nihal n'a malheureusement rien pu faire à cela) prit la main de sa mère et s'avança vers l'autel. S'en suivit d'un cortège traditionnel où Nihal se trouva (malgré elle) au bras de son oncle, Corazon, apparemment très ému. Elle s'assit sur ces bancs affreusement inconfortables et attendit l'arrivée du marié.

Elle s'étonna de voir Stella assise au premier rang du côté opposé. Elle n'était pas de sa famille pourtant. Peut être était elle de la famille de son parrain et bientôt "beau père", qui sais? Elle essaya de lui faire de discrets appels car elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise (avec la famille qu'elle avait on peut lui pardonner!) Elle essaya de lui envoyer de subtils signaux comme des "pst Stella" ou bien des "heyyyy!" tout en chuchotant. On est doué ou on l'est pas hein! Nihal était évidemment... de la 2 ème catégorie... Bref! Elle allait passer à l'étape supérieure lorsque la musique de la marche nuptiale se fit entendre. Le marié apparu, lui aussi vêtu de blanc, au bras de son beau père. Il était très mal à l'aise mais il n'avait pas le choix: soit il avançait seul mais avec un voile de mariée, soit sans mais avec son beau père. Il a choisit la vie. Nihal fût déçue qu'il ne se soit pas habillé en robe, ça aurait eu le don de faire rire les invités ou au moins de détendre un peut l'atmosphère car c'était loin d'être le cas... La famille de Crocodile lançait des regards hautains à sa famille. Ok ils n'étaient pas aussi classes qu'eux mais son père avait eut un doctorat en espagnol quand même! Bref! La cérémonie se passa bien si l'on oubliait le malaise du prêtre, la mauvaise ambiance générale et les incessants raclements de gorges peut discrets de Nihal pour justement attirer l'attention de son amie Stella. Celle-ci avait l'air d'être passé en mode zombie et elle se dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'en faire autant si elle ne voulait pas se faire tuer à la sortie de l'église...

La cérémonie interminable allait bientôt se terminer lorsqu'un portable sonna. La sonnerie était pour le moins adéquate avec l'ambiance générale : horriblement déprimante. Sérieusement, du côté de la famille de Nihal, son cousin de 4 ans (Hugues) et sa cousine Léanne de 12 ans étaient pour l'un, dans une profonde concentration, pour l'autre, dans un intense visionnage du dernier épisode des Anges (avec les écouteurs s'il vous plait!)... Navrant... Du côté de Stella c'était pareil: un homme regardait sans arrêt son portable et un autre somnolait, luttant sans doute pour ne pas s'endormir... perdu mon gars, pensa-t-elle. Elle reporta son attention sur la cérémonie et vit à son grand soulagement que la cérémonie se terminait! ! Pendant que les témoins signaient, les invités sortirent et prirent du riz symbole d'abondance. Symbole de souffrance oui! Vous savez ce que ça fait de se prendre un grain de riz dans l'œil ?! Non? Bah demandez à Crocodile alors parce qu'il avait l'air de l'avoir senti passer... niark niark niark...

Après ce léger incident (car oui un grain de riz c'est pas lourd!), les invités allèrent à la salle des fêtes. Et là ce fut le drame... (bruit de tonnerre!) La tradition veut que lors d'un mariage, la mariée lance son bouquet pour que la personne qui le ramasse puisse se marier la même année mais comme ce mariage était un mariage homosexuel... ils ont cru bon d'avoir un bouquet chacun... Doflamingo, ne tenant pas vraiment à sa fierté, décida de lancer le bouquet aux femmes. Il regretta vite lorsqu'il vit que toutes les femmes sauf deux (devinez qui c'est!) se jeter sauvagement sur le malheureux bouquet. Stella ayant ENFIN vu Nihal, s'approcha d'elle et, d'un air compatissant lui sourit. Ce fût finalement une jeune maman du nom de Marie qui attrapa la composition florale. Elle avait quelques égratignures (dont un œil au beurre noir) mais ce n'était qu'un léger détail... Ce fût ensuite au tour de Crocodile de lancer son "magnifique" bouquet.

Après 10 minutes de protestations, comme quoi "Ils étaient pas des pédés!" les hommes se rassemblèrent autours du marié à la cicatrice, attendant le moment fatidique. Lorsque Crocodile se retourna, ils se mirent aux aguets et se préparèrent... Le bouquet se trouvait à présent dans les airs et la foule commença à s'agiter. En moins d'un dixième de seconde, ils partirent chacun de leurs côté sans demander leurs restes. Crocodile se retourna et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix: tous les hommes étaient loin du bouquet qui gisait misérablement à terre. Le balafré regarda les invités d'un air totalement blasé devant l'hilarité générale et sourit (ce qui est déjà beaucoup pour Crocodile!)

=============\\\STELLA/=============

Ils étaient installés depuis quelques minutes (enfin Stella était plutôt « coincée » entre « tonton Léonardo » et « tata Sylvia » depuis quelques minutes) lorsque les cloches retentirent et qu'un géant de trois mètres paré d'un vaste manteau rose arriva devant l'autel. La jeune fille regardait l'homme d'un œil blasé pour changer, « trois mètres de hauts….il y avait vraiment des cas dans la vie », se disait-elle pour ensuite se renfrogner elle et ses 1m50 (raccourcis du fait qu'elle était assise). Puis Crocodile le rejoignit non sans quelques commentaires de la part de Vittore.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle se faisait chier ! Pire que l'enterrement de mamie Fabiola, au moins là bas il y avait eu de l'ambiance. Elle entendit alors un léger mais en moins très perceptible «pssssttt ! STEEELLLLLAAAAA ! », Se retournant elle ne manqua pas de chercher parmi leur belle famille qui l'appelait avec autant de discrétion qu'une poignée de farfalle ayant tapé l'incruste au milieu de tagliatelle.

Elle parcourait du regard la petite foule, jusqu'à remarquer que deux yeux amorphes la fixaient avec insistance, des yeux de gosses. Elle le fixa. Il continuait à la fixer, un filet de morve lui dégoulinait le long des lèvres. Stella ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur et se retourna. Elle sentait les petits yeux du gamin posés sur elle, elle pouvait encore imaginer son visage d'attardé, son portrait était gravé dans sa mémoire rétinienne.

Elle n'osait pas se retourner et les minutes s'écoulaient, de plus en plus pesantes, sous les injonctions de la poissonnière des Donquixotes.

Au bout de quelques instants, Sylvia remarqua son malaise.

\- Dolcezza, va tuto bene ? (Chérie (ou douceur mais c'est moche), tout va bien ?)

Quand on vous parlait de surnom à la con… Du coin de l'œil, Stella lui indiqua la direction du mioche. Sylvia se retourna aussi discrètement que les fieffées farfalle précédemment évoquées. Puis à la grande surprise de « Dolcezza » émit un petit gloussement avant d'interpeller son mari.

\- Guarda, quant'è carino ! Non ti viene voglia di avere un bambino ? (Regarde, comme il est mignon ! Ça ne te donne pas envie d'avoir un enfant ?)

Ce dernier grimaça, à la vue du petit monstre, non il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

\- Abbiamo già tre cani, non voglio un lama. (On a déjà trois chiens, je ne veux pas d'un lama.)Bougonna-t-il

Sylvia prit alors une moue déçue puis se reconcentra sur la cérémonie qui se termina plus ou moins rapidement selon les avis de chacun, celui de Stella se trouvant entre « pitié achevez-moi » et « mais tuez les qu'on en finisse ! ».

Par la suite tout le monde se retrouva dehors pour jeter du riz sur les heureux mariés et Stella put enfin identifier la poissonnière qui n'était autre que Nihal. C'est donc ensembles qu'elles firent face à la tradition du bouquet, observant les femmes dans leurs belles tenues frapper avec joie et conviction les membres de leur famille dans le but d'attraper une composition florale achetée la vieille au super U pour la modique somme de 2 euros 50. Les hommes avaient opté pour une stratégie totalement différente et s'étaient empressés de former un cercle autour du malheureux bouquet qui gisait au sol. Et oui Jamie ! Pas de bouquet = pas de promesse de mariage=liberté= pas de lama.

=============\\\SEGOLENE/=============

Garp lâcha un long soupir tout en croisant les bras posant son menton sur le dos de ses mains marquées par les épreuves du temps.

\- Bien, Ségolène, je ne veux pas te brusquer bien sur…. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu un élève brillant de ce que je vois de tes résultats, alors pourquoi entacher ta réputation de cette façon.

\- Et bien en vérité….

\- Non mais tu ça c'est de la faute de la vieille.

\- Pardon monsieur « la vieille » vous dites ?

\- Oui, la vieille peau qui lui sert de grande tante, la Gertrude, cette langue de vipère a une mauvaise influence sur lui. Enfin maintenant elle est à l'hôpital, elle a chuté du premier étage de sa maison.

\- Oh désolé pour cet accident, j'espère qu'elle s'en remettra, ma belle mère eut une chute de ce genre, elle ne s'en remit jamais.

\- Ah ! vous inquiétez pas ma belle mère aussi est passée par accident à travers la baie vitrée du salon. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

….

\- Non et puis, de vous à moi, j'aurais aimé qu'elle en reparte les pieds devant de l'hôpital avec d'autres mots que « bon rétablissement » marqués sur la carte du bouquet, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…..

\- Oui, oui. Je vois… Enfin ! j veux bien mettre ça sur le compte d'un accident isolé mais je suis dans l'obligation de te mettre une punition Ségolène, Smoker a été très affecté de cet événement. Aucun acte de violence même non voulu ne peut être toléré dans cet établissement.

Il se leva pour faire quelques pas.

\- Vous savez, ici nous sommes les formateurs des futurs acteurs de ce monde. Nous nous devons de leur montrer le juste chemin, de faire d'eux des êtres d'une droiture irréprochable. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous nous devons d'être sévères pour faire respecter nos idéos. Jamais cruels mais toujours justes….. Enfin je digresse.

\- Graisse !

…..

\- Oula ! j'avais pas vu l'heure, Ségo, papa doit y aller, il a une conférence très importante sur les mis-bas en vison pourpre, tu te débrouilles avec ta mère pour rentrer à la maison. Bisou.

Jean Louis sortit du bureau sans demander son reste. Laissant Garp et Boubou en tête à tête.

\- Okkkk…. Disons simplement deux heures de colles tous les mercredi après midis pendant un mois, hein ?

\- Mais…

\- Bien, affaire conclue ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des dossiers à terminer.

Sans même attendre que le garçon ne sortent, il sortit un masque de sommeil de sa poche, en moins d'une minute il dormait déjà profondément, la tête à la renverse et les pieds sur le bureau. Boubou, un instant déstabilisé, jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, pas de réseau. Il se mit en quête des précieuses barres de pixels mais rien… Il ouvrit la fenêtre et, en équilibre instable sur quelques dossier empilés traînant par ci par là, tendant le bras en direction d'un soleil déclinant dans l'horizon. Il sourit, il avait une barre ! Soudain, le dossier de l'élève numéro 113 s'échappa à la pile. Le dossier de Stella, l'élève 113, se vida de son contenu, tandis que le pauvre Boubou chutait, à l'arrière. Perdant le contrôle de son corps ou presque, il se rattrapa à la bibliothèque qui ornait le coin du bureau de Garp, bibliothèque qu'il entraîna dans sa chute. Les livres commençaient à chuter les uns après les autres, dans un geste nourrit par l'énergie du désespoir, il ouvrit une porte à proximité et engouffra dans la pièce adjacente pour la renfermer directement, se protégeant du meuble venue s'abattre juste derrière, il se félicita à voix haute.

\- Quel talent ! quelle adresse et vélocité. Ségolène Bouvier Aquila tu es un génie.

Il se décida à faire le tour du propriétaire, mais bon… 4m² c'est pas super long à visiter…. Quel beau placard tout de même !

=============\\\NIHAL/=============

S'en suivit de l'apéro où l'on voyait bien deux clans se former: d'un côté les sobres, c'est à dire la famille de Stella. Et puis de l'autre les fêtards... (devinez qui c'est!) D'ailleurs Nihal entamait déjà son 3 ème verre de Vodka-Sprite devant une Stella qui attendait tranquillement que l'alcool fasse son effet. Sa patience fût récompensée lors du 10 ème verre de Nihal. Celle-ci commençait à tituber fortement et à rire pour un rien.

\- Dis Nihal? C'est quoi ce truc sur ton téléphone? Fit Stella en pointant du doigt la lettre "o".

\- Hip! Bah je sais pas c'est sur le clavier!

\- Mais, c'est la première fois que je vois cette lettre ! ça se trouve t'es la seule à l'avoir sur ton clavier !

\- A-ah… tu penses ?

Nihal ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé de son « amie » qui visiblement passait à la phase N°2 de son plan.

\- Tu sais Nihal, ce que je vais te dire doit rester secret... Je sais que les zombies existent et qu'il y en a qui te cherchent!

\- QUOI?! hurla la jeune fille bourrée totalement paniquée

-Si tu veux rester en vie tu dois te cacher!

-AAAAAAH! Mais où?!

-Bah sous la chaise là." Répondit Stella en lui montrant une petite chaise en plastique pour enfant. Étant donné qu'elle était vraiment déchirée, Nihal se jeta sous la chaise (beaucoup trop petite pour elle d'ailleurs) dans un cri de terreur.

"Psssss STELLA! Je vais devoir rester tout ce temps là dessous? Je peux pas bouger!

\- Parfait !Je pense que si tu garde la chaise sur ton dos les zombies ne te verront pas.

C'est donc comme ça que la jeune fille se retrouva sur une table avec une chaise sur le dos en criant : "La fin est proche!" Deux minutes plus tard, Nihal dormait comme un bébé et rata le plus gros de la soirée. La seule chose dont elle se souvint fût Stella la prenant en photo. Traîtresse !

=============\\\JADE/=============

Ca y est ! Elle avait trouvé des piles, le mystère de leur disparition avait vite été élucidé, et le rêne animatronique, décoration préférée de Magalie, avait rapidement retrouvé un état moins… animé.

Il est vrai que Jade aurait facilement pu allumer la télé manuellement, mais comment aurait-elle fait pour augmenter le volume dans le but de pouvoir profiter de chaque son guttural s'échappant de cette merveilleuse rencontre qu'était celle des lèvres des deux candidats ? COMMMMEEENTTT ?!

Elle alluma, une fois pour toute, l'écran. Le son victorieux de la télé se fit entendre. Bizarrement pour Jade la victoire sonnait plus comme un grésillement insupportable et ressemblait vachement à des vagues successives d'une multitude de gris.

Elle allait péter un câble…. Aucune réception. Saleté d'antenne.

\- MAAMAAANNNN ! La télé, elle capte paaassss !

\- Je ne suis pas magicienne Pupuce, ça doit être l'antenne qui s'est tordue, et je n'ai aucune envie de monter sur le toit.

Jade sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Foutue antenne. Elle se leva d'un bond et partit un balai en main, son plaide dans l'autre.

Une fois dans la chambre de l'Italienne, elle ouvrit grand la lucarne, s'aidant du bureau en bois clair pour se hisser sur le toit. Elle s'enrubanna du plaide et proche de l'antenne se hissa sur la pointe des

pieds pour donner quelques coups de balai. L'antenne, maltraitée, émit de sinistres grincements sans pour autant s'effondrer sur les tuiles.

=============\\\MIHAWK/=============

Mihawk conduisait tranquillement, oui c'était le cas de le dire, après tout son véhicule était proche de l'inertie, ce qui facilitait la chose. Pris dans les bouchons le professeur de latin en vacance venait de finir ses emplettes. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, non le bouchon n'était pas près de se dissiper. Il attrapa son thermostat encore plein et se servit une tasse de café, il avait le temps de le savourer…. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les maisons meublant le coin pommé qu'il avait pour habitude de traverser en voiture. C'est alors qu'il cru apercevoir quelque chose sur le toit de l'une d'entre elles.

De loin ça ressemblait à une espèce… de singe poilu dansant avec un bâton dans les mains. Il ouvrit la fenêtre malgré le froid pour mieux voire. On aurait dit une guenon. Il passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture, plissant les yeux. C'est alors que sous une puissante bourrasque, la fourrure de l'animal s'envola. Laissant apparaître une frêle silhouette tenant ce qui semblait être un balai. Il entendit alors la chose qui semblait être une petite fille, crier à l'attention de sa protection ballottée par les courants d'air. Bizarrement cette voix disait quelque chose à Mihawk. Mais nooonnn, ça devait être son imagination. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses élèves s'amusaient à se balader sur les toits. C'est donc finissant son café d'une traite qu'il reprit la route qui se dégageait.

=============\\\STELLA/=============

Elle avait observé avec fascination la jeune Espagnole en face d'elle, comment était-ce humainement possible d'avoir une telle descente ? Elle en était déjà aux dix grammes d'alcool dans le sang, au moins, mais bon elle serait patiente, elle attendrait le moment où elle plongerait dans son coma éthylique. La patience de la jeune Italienne fut récompenser, Nihal commençait, toujours installée sous la chaise pour enfant à avoir les yeux fermés quand Stella dégaina son feutre, personne ne regardait dans sa direction. De toute façon plus personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir qui discutait avec qui, alala l'alcool on a jamais fait mieux pour rapprocher les peuples. Car, oui, si au début deux clans s'étaient formés cela avait rapidement changé dès l'instant où Mamie Tortilla avait mis au défi l'honneur de Vittore dans un jeu de boisson. Depuis tout le monde ou presque planait dans une douce euphorie alcoolisée. Elle termina le chef d'œuvre qu'elle venait de créer au milieu du visage de Nihal, perfetto ! Elle sortit son portable dans lequel se trouvaient déjà une myriade de clichés volés. Bon ce portable était merdique, il fallait le dire, il aurait pu s'appeler « pavé de chez briques » que personne n'en aurait rien eu à redire tellement le nom collait, mais il était un mémorial de moments compromettants à lui tout seul. Elle prit également le portable de Nihal, faisant ainsi profiter de son travail à l'Espagnole. Ayant terminé sa besogne elle se retourna pour voir où en étaient les choses avec le rapprochement alcoolisé de sa famille, puis s'arrêta nette. Une petite bouille placée au milieu de son chemin la dévisageait. Une petite bouille amorphe. Ohhh merde…

\- Dis pourquoi t'as les cheveux si longs ? demanda-t-il de sa voix innocente.

\- Parce qu'un jour un leprechaun du nom de Barnabé m'a craché dans les cheveux, au revoir !

Stella comptait tracer son chemin, profitant du temps de réflexion que le gamin devait fournir pour assimiler l'information, sauf que visiblement il était très con.

\- Ça veut dire que t'es une princesse ?

…..

\- Dis, pourquoi t'as dessiné sur le visage de Nihal ? C'est pas très gentil.

\- Au contraire malheureux ! Je permets à son faciès d'exprimer tout son potentiel, parce que la peau de son visage présente une qualité et une élasticité que seules les toiles de lins des plus grands artisans peuvent offrir.

Bon cette fois c'était la bonne ! Elle le contourna. Il se plaça devant elle.

\- Je vais le dire à tonton Doffy !

Ok ça dérapait. Doflamingo n'était pas totalement torché, il aurait pu facilement s'énerver à la vue des centaines de gribouillis.

\- Qui te dit qu'il te croira ?

\- Je t'ai pris en photo quand tu lui dessinait dessus, dit il en agitant un portable.

….

Bon ok, elle l'avait sous-estimé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton silence ?

\- Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

Autant dire que Stella recracha immédiatement la gorgée de café qu'elle n'avait pas prise. Ce gosse était coriace mais elle n'allait pas ce démonter, on ne sous-estime pas un Fanelli.

\- Bon ok tend ta joue.

\- Non, sur la bouche et avec la langue.

\- Mais t'as même pas quatre ans !

\- Bon ben je vais le dire à Doffy.

Elle allait tellement le tuer, l'écraser, le déchiqueter….mais bon elle ne s'attaquerait pas à un enfant, parole de scout ! ah oui merde… elle n'avait jamais été scout. Bon elle allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains et affronter la situation avec brio !

\- C'est d'accord….

Sur ces paroles le petit Hugues se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en mettant sa bouche en cul de poule. Stella s'avança lentement. Le gamin ferma tout doucement les yeux. Puis les ouvrit en un éclair, personne, il ne restait plus que Nihal affalée sous sa chaise. De plus ses petites menottes étaient maintenant vides.

Stella avait peut être pris la fuite mais elle l'avait prise avec brio ! Le gosse n'y avait vu que du feu, bonne chance maintenant pour avoir les preuves dans son portable. Gné éh éh

Elle continua son ascension sous la table jusqu'à remonter au niveau d'une dispute entre Vittore et le papy Louis de Nihal, de ce qu'elle comprenait chacun d'eux se disputait les faveurs de la vieille Tortilla. Brrrhhhhhhhhh…. Un frisson de dégoût la parcouru.

Elle continua d'avancer à quatre pattes jusqu'à reconnaître la paire de chaussure à sa droite. Discrètement, elle sortit en soulevant la nappe. Alessandro la surplombait, passablement éméché.

\- Non sei troppo piccola per provare di sfuggire i commessi ? (Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour essayer de fuir les huissiers) me demanda-t-il arquant un sourcil.

\- Scappo un'altro problema. Non sei stato tu che erai il più talentuoso a nascondino ?(Je fuis un autre problème. Ce n'est pas toi qui étais le plus doué à cache-cache ?)

Il sourit légèrement, se remémorant certainement l'époque où gamins, lui et ses amis mettaient en jeu de l'argent, argent que remportait le gagnant de leur partie de cache-cache. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour savoir qui est devenu millionnaire.

S'en suivi une pluie de conseils allant de « pense comme la cachette, soit la cachette, » à « et si tu peux te cacher sous son nez c'est encore mieux ».

C'est en partie grâce à ces conseils que Stella passa plus de cinq heures à jouer à cache-cache avec ce petit morveux d'Hugues.

=============\\\SEGOLENE/=============

Ségolène se tenait accroupi, plus particulièrement en position fœtale. Il devenait complètement fou car même enfermé, il pouvait entendre le tic tac de la pendule ainsi que les ronflements incessant de Garp. Il avait eu beau crier et taper de toutes ses forces personnes n'était venu.

Il commençait à perdre espoir quand le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre. Boubou se mit à marteler la porte de ses petits poings dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

De l'autre côté, le parquet se mit à grincer, les pas venaient en sa direction. Il était sauvé. Il entendit l'armoire être poussée, puis failli tomber quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un inconnu, visiblement âgé d'une trentaine d'années. L'homme à la barbe proéminente et engrossé dans un kigurumi de pikachu n'étant, visiblement, pas de la première fraîcheur (à l'image de l'inconnu), lui tendit une bouteille de plastique enroulée d'un sac en papier.

\- Tiens mon gars, ça va te requinquer. Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

Ségo jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis repoussa la bouteille de villageoise tout en se relevant.

\- Non merci, ça ira. Visiblement ça va faire quelques heures que je suis dans ce placard, et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Sans être indiscret.

L'homme sourit de toutes ces dents.

\- Moi ? Ça va faire bientôt 15 ans que j'habite ici, mais ça, ça reste entre nous hein ?

=============\\\JADE/=============

Bon l'antenne, c'était fait. Elle redescendit et s'affala sur le canapé, elle avait perdu son plaide, mais la guerre, c'est elle qui la gagnait.

Elle ralluma la télé une énième fois, la neige avait disparue. Pile à temps pour le télé-achat !

=============\\\NIHAL/=============

Une douleur vive lui vrilla le crâne lorsque Nihal ouvrit les yeux. Elle percevait mal la lumière ainsi que les sons et ses membres étaient engourdis. En clair: elle avait la gueule de bois du siècle. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle des fêtes, affalée sur une table non loin d'un homme tout aussi mal qu'elle. Elle reconnue sans mal un des oncles de Stella. Vittore, 1er ministre, affalé sur une table, les habits et les cheveux (enfin ce qu'il lui restait) en pagaille, ronflant comme pas possible avec une marque de rouge à lèvres sur la joue. Faut avouer que ça fait rire! Nihal essaya de se lever discrètement... évidemment ça n'a pas marché! Déjà que d'habitude elle n'était pas discrète, là elle avait la grâce d'un dindon! Bref! Elle arriva tout de même à s'approcher de Monsieur le 1er Ministre et dégaina son téléphone... Une minute... Qui avait pris ces photos?! Ok... Stella allait souffrir... Bon bref! Elle dégaina son téléphone donc et pris quelques clichés du politicien. Elle était persuadée que cela allait lui servir le moment venu. C'est donc toute guillerette qu'elle sorti de la salle (en se mangeant au moins 3 fois le sol) pour se diriger vers ce charmant lieu tout de blanc immaculé aux milles et un reflets qu'on appelle communément « toilette » et y gerber. Sa tête reposait sur la cuvette qui répondait au doux nom de Chloé de ce qu'indiquaient les lettres peintes à même la céramique. Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec cette Chloé, Nihal se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment. Petit problème : elle était complètement perdue dans la bâtisse de 530 mètres carrés. C'est donc au petit bonheur la chance qu'elle ouvra portes sur portes, traversa plusieurs couloirs, et revint sur ses pas. Ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de portes à ouvrir, elle attrapa la poignée de celle en face d'elle pour la tirer. Un placard s'offrait à Nihal, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand du plafond de ce sacré placard vint tomber une jeune fille en robe…noire, qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. Toute les deux se fixaient sans rien dire.

\- Euhh…Sacrée soirée ?

\- Sacrée soirée.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois et si vous avez eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'ici, vous pouvez bien laissé une petite review nan ? Même un mot nous ferait plaisir !

A la prochaine fois alors !


End file.
